


Feast Your Eyes

by LovelyToTheBone, Ra3lynn3, SavvyLark



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BadBoy!Peeta, Decadence, Euphemisms, F/M, Food Porn, Foodie!Katniss, Gratuitous moaning while eating, Guitars, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innuendo, Journalist!Katniss, Meet-Ugly, Rockstar!Peeta, SO, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tattoo!Peeta, Tattoos, Writer!Katniss, Writers, baker!peeta, delicious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyToTheBone/pseuds/LovelyToTheBone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra3lynn3/pseuds/Ra3lynn3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLark/pseuds/SavvyLark
Summary: Peeta is dangerously delicious and everything Katniss shouldn't want..."Peeta as the tatted, ex-rocker owner of bakery chain (like in in DC-Balto area called dangerously delicious pies). Katniss is an attached (engaged or otherwise unavailable) food critic or reporter doing a piece on him but she and P can’t deny the attraction. Angst and such ensue." Prompt 91 submitted Anonymously for Everlark Fanfic Exchange Spring 2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Through random chance the three of us came together to do this prompt justice and somehow have been on the same wavelength, fueling one another’s ideas. Dreaming up this universe has been such a joy. Having multiple authors, it just made sense for us to beta one another’s work, I am really grateful to @savvylark and @ra3lynn3 for their patience, encouragement, time, and hard work. They’ve taught me so much. Thank you to the lovely anonymous who submitted this, wish we knew who you were! We hope this surpasses your expectations! This will be multi chapter so lots to look forward to Everlarker’s, the first one is by the ever fun @savvylark

  
  


Katniss tapped her pencil nervously on the desk, impatiently waiting for her boss. She was supposed to start on this human interest piece which, as a fairly new writer, was entirely outside of her comfort zone.

Katniss was the writer for the dessert portion of foodie magazine, The Feast.

“I would much rather taste and describe the delicate nuances of liver and haggis than write a human interest piece.” She muttered to herself, her face contorted in disgust at the thought of haggis and liver.

Katniss had been in an especially dark mood all day, still fuming over her recent weekend with her boyfriend Thom. It was as if he had done a complete 180 on Katniss. He was once so loyal, and stable with a well paying job; not to mention tall, dark, and handsome. Thom was everything she had been looking for now that Katniss decided to settle down. The discussion of their future, with pretty suggestive hints, seemed to have worked. Their weekend away seemed like it would have been the perfect time, only to be left-

Katniss's thoughts were interrupted by the knock on her door. Her long dark braid flipped over her shoulder when she stood, she expected her boss. Instead it was Johanna, her friend and superior here at the magazine, who entered.

Small but menacing, Johanna had a powerful stance. Her cropped brunette hair fell just below her jawline in a tapered bob, while shorter and spiky at the nape of her neck.

“Hey brainless, so what happened this weekend? That text was pretty vague.” Katniss's brash friend asked.

Covering her face with both hands Katniss answered, “Oh my gosh! No! I don't even want to talk about it. Ugh! I don't know how to feel about Thom or where our relationship stands.”

Johanna narrowed her chocolate brown eyes in curiosity, so Katniss continued, “It seemed like Thom was going to propose. All the signs were there: romantic getaway, candlelit dinner, an entire weekend to relax. Madge thought so, I thought so, you did too, right?”

Johanna nodded her head in agreement.

“A few times in the past month I could have sworn that he had a ring box in his pocket. He was not that happy to see me, if you know what I mean?” Katniss suggestively raised her eyebrows with a saucy smirk, her silver eyes were alive with mischief.

Johanna flashed a wicked grin. She was familiar with Katniss's wild side. Even if she'd kept that part of her self separate, stored away from her clean-cut, straight laced, more conservative boyfriend. That wild side always slipped out in the presence of Johanna Mason.

The look she gave Johanna turned more serious, Katniss spoke vulnerably, “You know what my parents were like... I can't, I can't. I don't know how to feel. I was left alone in a hotel all weekend, while he ran around for his boring job doing… What does he do again? Professional bank paperwork?” The two women were slightly allergic to sappy situations, so before Johanna started breaking out in hives they made light of the topic.

“Being professionally boring... at decrepit banks?” Johanna answered, her eyes narrowed, “but he doesn't work at the bank?”

Katniss had been dating Thom for nine months. She kept forgetting what he did for work so much so that over time it became a joke. Thom was essentially the grim reaper of banks. He worked for the FDIC shutting failing ones down, the most boring job Katniss had ever heard of. It was all paperwork and involved some travel.

Katniss had an unstable childhood that involved negligent wild parents. She was drawn to Thom because he had been a calm, consistent, reliable presence. To Katniss, Thom meant stability. Thom had no student loans, owned his own home, had no car payment because he was able to buy his car outright. She had yet to see Thom use a credit card to pay for anything. Katniss knew date night would never have been on the 2nd of the month, that night was designated for paying bills. He read about planning for his retirement, reliable financial strategies, and unrisky business investments. Thom’s weeks were structured and predictable. Katniss found it comforting. Just what she thought she needed in her life.

Katniss explained to Johanna that Thom was constantly on his phone the whole weekend, left to fax something, interrupted their conversation during dinner to reply to emails. Katniss was so disappointed when she was abandoned in the hotel room while Thom disappeared yet again, because “Something came up from work, you don't mind do you?”

His concern was false, he didn't really ask.

Katniss was not amused and decided she had enough. They cut the weekend short and parted ways with little conversation. Thom flew to one location for work, while Katniss had flown back home.

Madge arrived at the airport and had found a seething, curse-muttering Katniss on fire. Her childhood best friend embraced the scowling dark haired woman and sped off to the nearest ice cream shop to cheer her up. Something decadent always seemed to lighten Katniss’ mood.

Johanna listened intently and shook her head. Not in pity, but frustration with what a terrible weekend her friend had endured.

“Well screw him, let's go out tonight?” Johanna offered.

Katniss smiled at the idea, but her face fell when she remembered, “I have to work on this big story first, raincheck?”

Johanna nodded.

Upon hearing the familiar footsteps down the hall, Johanna decided to make her exit and headed out of Katniss's office.

Her boss arrived with an arm full of research for Katniss.

The blond woman appeared every bit the classic professional, put together in a feminine fitted gray pants suit and low heels. Unexpected is the innovative rebel that embodies Cressida’s very nature, that is until she turned her left side into view.

Katniss smiled as she took in Cressida’s profile, ¼ of her head was shaved in a dramatic undercut intricate and beautiful green vine designs were tattooed on her scalp, and the edge of her hair that met bare skin was french braided thinly down her head.

“Right on time.” Katniss remarked sarcastically.

Cressida laughed at her quip, dropping a pile of papers and pictures on the desk.

Katniss scowled, expecting her boss to explain.

Cress, so used to the frequent scowl stared back unperturbed. They called her the boss for more reasons than her talented writing, her shrewd business sense, and excellence in advertising. Cressida could handle any personality type.

Everything dropped on Katniss’s desk included positive and delicious reviews about the bakery owner's breads, cakes, pastries, and desserts.

Describing food and writing about it was what Katniss excelled at. Cressida knew this.

After reading every word about the most delicious, mouth-watering desserts, all Katniss could think was “I've GOT to get my mouth on one of these things!”

One particular review claimed his cakes to be “simply orgasmic.” Her dirty mind contemplated the thought, wondering what a cake induced mouth orgasm was like…

Katniss was left so intrigued by this baker, by the time she had reached the end of the stack she was left salivating, stomach groaning.

And strangely aroused.

Katniss snatched up her phone, immediately dialed her best friend, “Hey Madge, let's do an early lunch? I'm starving!”

——-

Katniss once again called the bakery owner, Peeta, to confirm their meeting. He had a deep timbre to his voice, a kindness in the way he spoke. Peeta was efficient and quick to the point over the phone, which Katniss appreciated.

It was a short 45 minute drive to Capitol Hill, a small district in the heart of Seattle. Lost in the song Katniss let loose and belted out lyrics along with the radio. Sometimes she missed this side of herself.

She admired the modern updates throughout the area, an artisan bistro, colorful boutiques, various ma and pa shops that had been rejuvenated for a younger crowd. Even the bars were modernized yet still held older, small town elements. Industrial and historic buildings met modern and artistic designs.

She pulled up to the bakery and vaguely remembered wanting to attend it's opening. Thom insisted they attend one of his work functions instead. Which, in hindsight, should have been a red flag. He hadn't been paying attention to the things she was interested in for a long time.

Katniss took in the outside of the bakery before stepping inside. The awning and structure of the building gave a nod to a generational family bakery while the black and industrial accents gave the appearance of a hard edge. The front of the sign was a nod to tattoo artistry and the logo of the bakery was decidedly masculine. For some reason this made Katniss smile.

A bell chimed as she entered. Soft rock music was playing. Studying the photos on the wall she could tell this is no ordinary baker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 2 is actually broken in two parts though you won’t have to wait too long for Ch 3. Are ya’ll ready for some Everlark Meet-Ugly?

[ ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMaIIRDl5J-5ba5iGV-KO0N8x9sjal1D2J8xonbDr-59E5r1EcCMS4dy4_t18c-wg?key=UG5sOUlhTDJ6NVF6ZHdPV1pFbHN6RXhmRHIycWR3&source=ctrlq.org)

The exposed worn brick walls and concrete floor were offset by wood and steel everywhere. She admired the double length farm table displaying every bread imaginable beneath pendant lights. A circular steel staircase led to an upper level lounge area. She was surprised that not only was it fairly busy, the crowd itself was eclectic. Katniss glanced at her phone, it read 3:00. “Right on time,” she thought as she approached the counter.

Katniss appraised the pastries, cookies, and cakes. She was a food critic yet she had always been drawn to baked goods. Her mouth watered at the display, in just a few minutes she would get to try a little of everything.

“Good afternoon! Is this your first time with us at Decadent?” The peppy cashier greeted her.

Katniss cleared her throat, “Uh, yes, I’m actually here for a meeting with Mr. Mellark.”

The girl’s eyes lit up with excitement, “Oh! You’re the reporter?” The young blonde asked, eyeing Katniss. “You don’t look like a reporter, especially one that gets to eat all the time.”

Katniss’s eyes widened then quickly narrowed, “Actually I’m a writer and I do not-”

“Ok Delly! Why don’t you go clean the lobby!” A man’s voice cut through.

“Sorry about that Miss Everdeen, Delly is enthusiastic,” The man explained carefully. “Sometimes she doesn’t think before she speaks. Messalla, Decadent manager.” He reached across the counter to shake her hand. “Peeta’s running a little behind today. Can I make you a drink while you wait?” He gestured to the far-right side of the menu.

Katniss briefly studied it, noting aloud, “You have six kinds of hot chocolate?” She scoffed.

Messalla chuckled with a shrug, “Yeah, Peeta’s a bit of a big kid, always coming up with crazy concoctions.”

Katniss glanced at her phone and scowled, 3:12, she thought his punctuality matched that of a child.

“Just a classic hot chocolate please,” she ordered.

He nodded, “I’ll come find you when it’s ready.”

Katniss wandered through the lobby, taking in the rest of the shop. Even with all the dark and steel accents there was a softness to the bakery. Natural light flooded the space. Plush cushions on chairs and pillows of every size were scattered along the bench seating. A shelf of board games just waiting to be played sat in the corner. A sweet reading nook with a rainbow of board books available for the tiniest of customers. Katniss had never seen anything quite like it; there really was something for everyone.

The manager brought the hot chocolate just as Katniss slid into the empty bench space near the back. He reaffirmed that Peeta would arrive soon. 

Katniss gazed out the window, lost in thoughts about what the last few days meant for her relationship. She was not being dramatic when she told Johanna she didn’t know what to feel. Unable to wrap her mind around how quickly things had spiraled, Katniss began racking her memories for more red flags she may have missed in the last nine months. She was always so careful. Before Thom she never bothered to invest in a relationship. When she met Thom, she took her time in accepting what he appeared to be; dependable, practical, rational. Katniss knew she could love him because he was steady, so she allowed herself to get comfortable.

An escalating roar pulled Katniss back to reality, her vision settling on a motorcyclist that cruised past several open spaces before gliding up the curb cut on to the sidewalk. He kicked the stand down and let the bike rest before hauling his leg over to dismount. Katniss crossed her arms, “How cliché,” she muttered. She made a face, “Motorcycle, tattoos, unruly hair, monochrome outfit, leather jacket. So original.” She snorted, wondering if he was trying to compensate for something. However, once she caught sight of the figure's backside Katniss repeatedly found herself averting her gaze as he removed his gloves, jacket, and helmet.

Katniss checked the time, 3:32. Her jaw tensed and she dropped her head into her hands taking a couple deep breaths. “This guy has five minutes to show,” she growled internally.

A moment later the doorbell chimed and the bakery’s lulling buzz of voices swelled with catcalls and a smattering of applause. Katniss swept her braid back as she leaned across the table. Her jaw dropped ever so slightly, her hands clutched the table, and her heart rate doubled. There stood the motorcyclist and his front side was just as delicious as his back side. The riotous ashy blonde curls she had mocked fell softly above brilliant blue eyes. The tattoos were striking against the backdrop of his creamy skin. His broad shoulders and chest held his gray shirt taut. He flashed a dazzling grin, causing two deceiving dimples to appear, then flourished a wave as he strutted up to the counter.

A giggling pair of curvy blondes in volleyball gear sauntered into his path. Katniss looked on as the co-eds cooed and fawned over him. They tousled their hair, stroked his arm, bit and licked their lips, leaning in as they spoke softly. Her lip curled up, nose wrinkling, she had no idea who this guy was but wanted to vomit at the display.

Once the flirt fest broke up and the mysterious motorcyclist disappeared she began to make her way out, fed up with waiting. As she pushed on the door, a hand caught her elbow.

“Miss Everdeen, Peeta just arrived. Let me show you to his office.” Messalla said.

“Uh, sure, lead the way.” Katniss released the door to follow him. 

She must have missed him coming in with all the ruckus over the motorcyclist. “Do you regularly serve celebrities?”

Messalla laughed at her question, “Thanks to Peeta, yeah, we do have a few famous regulars, and others who stop in whenever they are in town. He usually comes in through the back, I guess he forgot his keys this morning.”

Katniss was baffled as to why a famous customer would have keys to the bakery, but there was no time to question further as Messalla knocked on a door and announced her presence.

“Boss, Miss Everdeen’s here.”

Katniss stepped through the doorway but halted with a furrowed brow at the sight of the motorcyclist. Then the pieces fell into place. “You!? You’re Mr. Mellark?” She blurted.

“Please, call me Peeta.” He smirked while offering his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Surprise! Happy Friday! Here is the rest of Everlark's Meet Ugly to kick off the weekend. It's a lot more fun, and will probably make a lot more sense, if you read Chapter 2 again ; ) I want to thank @savvylark who had a fairly heavy hand in writing the actual dessert tasting. She took my fragmented descriptions and dialogue and created flowing structure. It was amazing how with such broken, random sentences she somehow knew what my brain couldn't translate to the page. Together we tweaked and tweaked it to perfection, even up to last night! Peeta's scene at the end is completely Savvy's work as well. Her and @ra3lynn3 are absolutely amazing, I feel very lucky to be creating this with them.

[ ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMaIIRDl5J-5ba5iGV-KO0N8x9sjal1D2J8xonbDr-59E5r1EcCMS4dy4_t18c-wg?key=UG5sOUlhTDJ6NVF6ZHdPV1pFbHN6RXhmRHIycWR3&source=ctrlq.org)

Regaining her senses, she shoved her trembling hand into his large warm rugged one.

 

“Katniss Everdeen. Thank you for finally showing up.” She was not going to let him off the hook, no matter how attractive he looked.

 

Peeta’s cheeks flushed, “My apologies, I was held up at a bakery sponsored event.”

 

Katniss was vaguely aware that his voice resembled the one from the phone calls but struggled to reconcile what she had just witnessed of him with the kind way in which he spoke.

 

“Do you normally make a habit of overbooking yourself?” Katniss remarked.

 

“Not if I know a woman so charming as yourself is involved.” Peeta laughed lightly and winked at the silver eyed beauty.

 

“Mr. Mellark let’s –”

 

“Peeta.”

 

“Fine, Peeta,” she enunciated through clenched teeth. “I generally record my interviews, so if you could just sign this release form, stating you’re ok with that, we can finally get started.” Katniss tossed the paper on the desk and plopped onto a chair, preparing the recording app.

 

“No problem. Fire away when you’re ready.” After signing Peeta leaned back and checked his phone as he rubbed a finger at his temple.

 

“How about you tell me what that entrance out there was all about?”

 

His eyebrows rose at the question, then he nodded in understanding. “You don’t know who I am, do you?” he queried with a hint of a smile.

 

Katniss shook her head, waiting for him to fill in the blank.

 

“I’m a musician, I played lead guitar in a band called Nightlock.” He paused waiting for any flicker of recognition. “We were regionally popular with a solid fan base all over Washington, which turned out to be incredibly beneficial when I moved forward with the bakery.” He explained.

 

“So that fanfare is part of your routine?” Katniss cocked a brow.

 

“Ah, no. I mean, that is a…ah...common reaction, yes.” He paused, rubbing at the back of his neck. Gone was the charismatic rocker she had been confronted with, the change unsettled her.

 

“I usually avoid the front as much as possible. I mostly handle special orders and events, plus teach skills to my employees. When I’m here I am locked away in my own world; measuring, mixing, kneading, icing, piping, sculpting, molding, painting.” Peeta's cerulean eyes burned brighter as he spoke.

 

Still, Katniss refused to dismiss his display earlier. “Then why did you come through the front today? Trying to show off?”

 

“No!” Peeta denied with his hands stretched out. He shook his head and looked down with a laugh, “I misplaced my store keys.” He admitted.

 

“So how does this bakery run if the owner isn’t on time and can’t keep track of his keys?” She challenged. Katniss was all too familiar with this type of behavior, this pattern of thoughtlessness especially set her off.

 

“If you must know, I was swarmed by a herd of tiny children.” Peeta deadpanned.

 

Katniss scowled, “What does that have to do with either of those things?”

 

“Have you ever wrestled your way out of a mob of sugar high six-year old’s? I’m lucky to have made it out alive. Apparently, the store keys weren’t so lucky, they were discovered at the scene of the attack.” He chuckled.

 

Messalla’s voice interrupted them, “Freshest possible, boss.” He slid two plates filled with warm samples of baked goods on to the desk. The bakery manager flashed Katniss a proud smile and walked back to the kitchen.

 

Katniss admired the various confections, longing to dive in after the forty minute delay.

 

“Look,” Peeta continued, “you just caught me on an off day. You wouldn’t be writing this piece unless Decadent had generated enough buzz to catch your interest, am I right?” She reluctantly tore her eyes away from the delicacies to give him a half hearted nod of agreement.

 

Peeta smirked, “So, I must be doing okay, especially if The Feast sees fit to do a special interest feature on my bakery and I, rather than the normal dessert spread?”

 

Katniss nodded again but refused to look him in the eye. She was letting her nerves over the assignment and her frustration with Thom wind her up, taking it out on Peeta. She drew in a slow deep breath, willing herself to give Peeta Mellark a chance, even if he was a smidge arrogant--.

 

Peeta nudged a plate closer to Katniss interrupting her thoughts, “You're the food critic, now is your chance to find out that we aren't famous for our motorcyclist ex rocker. I'll let the desserts speak now.”

 

Katniss glanced up through her lashes and found him smiling patiently. She eyed the plate and decided to start with a bite of black forest cake. Before she could contain it, a low moan slipped out. Peeta snickered as she clapped a hand over her mouth.

 

“I guess that means you’re convinced I’m worth your time?” He leaned back in his chair with a smug look on his face and laced his fingers together behind his head.

 

“Your wickedly delicious desserts are worth my time.” She corrected, swiping another bite of cake. “One delicious sample won’t earn your bakery a glowing review though, Pastry Man.”

 

Katniss froze, wondering where the words had come from and how it had sounded to Peeta but he was already moving on so she quickly dismissed the thought.

 

“Ok try this.” He handed her a portion of apple fritter, his fingertips grazed across her fingers as she scooped it up.

 

She pretended not to notice the tingling that unfurled where their hands brushed. She did notice Peeta’s concentrated gaze, Katniss foolishly suspected for a moment that he felt a thrill as well.

 

The journalist cleared her throat in an attempt to regain her resolve, “What else do you have for me to taste?”

 

At Katniss's words Peeta gave her a look that revealed her double entendre. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to try to explain just what she meant but Peeta graciously began a rundown of all the treats, pointing out Decadent’s best sellers. “These cheese buns are always sold out before closing even though we make two batches per day.” The lightly seasoned buttered cheese bun seemed to dance over her tongue. Katniss's delight was as evident as it was contagious.

 

Peeta bit his lip at her pleased expressions.

 

As colorful as they were fruity, the tarts did not disappoint, with just the right combination of sweet to tang. Katniss couldn’t believe how incredible each one was, like bursts of spring and summer. Since her hiring at The Feast Katniss had had more than her fair share of cupcake tastings but even these simple creations were impressive to her astute palette. The croissants were beyond ideal, the crispy flakes shattering to reveal tender insides. She nibbled muffin bits, surprised at the unique flavor nuances in even the typically mundane classics. On and on it went, every dessert morsel as scrumptious and unique as the previous.

 

This baker was especially innovative, possessing a keen and discerning palate for flavor harmonies. She reasoned that Peeta Mellark was in no need of attention and praise though, once the article was printed he would see the flattering words.

 

“Well now I know they don’t line up around the block just for a glimpse of that pretty face of yours.” She teased the baker, reluctant to admit her true thoughts.

 

“You think I have a pretty face?” Peeta bantered back, batting his eyelashes.

 

She scowled and rolled her eyes while Peeta laughed at her reaction.

 

“So what’s your favorite so far?” Peeta asked.

 

“The triple chocolate eclair, I could live off those.” She groaned. “And the cheese buns. It’s a crime for one person to be so talented.”

 

Peeta’s hand covered his mouth but Katniss did not miss the earnest smile barely covered by his fingers.

 

“I worked hard to learn my crafts, Katniss. None of this has come easy. I committed all my time to honing each skill I possess.”

 

Katniss considered him for a long moment then returned to her notebook to compose the last of her reviews.

 

“So why a bakery?” She asked around a mouthful of cinnamon roll, licking icing from her fingertips.

 

Peeta’s eyes flitted away just before a bright grin overtook his face, “Baking runs in my family, on my dad’s side. The Mellark’s have always owned a bakery.”

 

Peeta’s voice grew wistful as he handed her half a pizzelle, “I learned how to bake cookies before I learned how to read. A couple years ago the band was ready to retire. I was ready to get back to baking and everything just sorta lined up. I catered a few high-end events, the right people noticed and offered to help with the startup. Really, I couldn’t have done it without – “

 

A harsh buzz drowned out his words, his phone started to slide along the desk before he grabbed it.

 

Peeta’s eyes flashed alarm but he immediately schooled his features, then he was on his feet.

 

“I have to go. I need to leave right now.” Peeta scrambled around the office, shoved his arms in his jacket, yanked both gloves on, and snatched his keys.

 

“I am so sorry Miss Everdeen; please can we reschedule?” His gentle blue eyes pleaded.

 

Katniss nodded mutely, too stunned to respond.

 

“I’ll send you a message!” Peeta threw over his shoulder as he dashed out.

\---------- 

Peeta clenched his fists around the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white.

He felt his rage building inside at the unfairness of it all. Eli was a child Peeta mentored, only 14, too young to suffer at the hands of the people he should have been able to trust.

 

“Home is supposed to be a safe place!” Peeta yelled to the empty seats in his vehicle.

 

No child should fear their own home. Peeta shook his head in disgust, at the injustice many foster children have dealt with, abuse in a foster home.

Peeta had kept his cool as he filled out the report at the police station but on the drive home, privately, he was honest with his internal turmoil.

 

Eli came for his shifts the previous week at the bakery with several tell tale signs of physical abuse. Bruises in strange places, excuses that just didn’t fit, “I fell,” he remarked. “You know brothers,” he dismissed and “I'm just clumsy.” All excuses Peeta had heard before.

 

Excuses and lies that easily fell from Peeta's own teenage mouth.

 

The young boy Peeta had taken under his wing wouldn't admit any misconduct. Peeta asked further questions, only to be shut down. From his own experiences, Peeta knew he had to try a different approach. Unless the boy was willing to admit the truth it, it would have only broken the boy’s trust if Peeta called social services himself. He had to build that trust and earn Eli’s respect.

 

Peeta pleaded with the boy to tell his mentor if he was ever in trouble, without hesitation, Peeta would be there for him. Today Peeta had an especially terrible feeling in his gut. When Eli didn't show up for his shift, he knew to keep his eye out for his phone. He didn't want to cut the meeting short with the intriguing sweet and sour journalist, but when he received the ‘X' sent from Eli’s phone, he knew what was more important.

 

With each of the teens Peeta mentored he had worked with them to set a plan in place. If they were to find themselves in trouble, they would send Peeta a text, a predetermined code. Peeta would pick them up when they needed help, ask questions later. Some of the kids chose to simply text an ‘X’ like Eli did.

 

As he drove, Peeta replayed the incident in his mind. The battered young boy, trying to hide his injuries, the pleading for mercy from his own foster parent, before Eli’s eyes met Peeta’s. The look of relief that Peeta saw wash over Eli brought a cold chill down Peeta’s spine.

 

It was all too familiar.

 

Peeta's hands started to shake so intensely, he had to pull his car over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love to hear your reactions! We will be sharing our visual inspo's over on Tumblr so keep an eye out for that. Here's two we've already posted  
> https://lovely-tothe-bone.tumblr.com/post/172866520576/visual-inspiration-for-decadent-in-feast-your  
> https://ra3lynn3.tumblr.com/post/172775954242/the-visual-inspiration-behind-the-peeta-for-our


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for following our story! Our posting pace will be slowing down but we are aiming for at least once a week. @savvylark wrote the opening scene but you can thank @ra3lynn3 for this illuminating chapter (she is also the genius behind our title!), are you ready to learn more about Peeta?

[ ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMaIIRDl5J-5ba5iGV-KO0N8x9sjal1D2J8xonbDr-59E5r1EcCMS4dy4_t18c-wg?key=UG5sOUlhTDJ6NVF6ZHdPV1pFbHN6RXhmRHIycWR3&source=ctrlq.org)

As Katniss went over her notes from the interview she huffed, frustrated that it had been cut short and rescheduled. 

“Was he honestly too busy to have a complete interview? He's not even a rockstar anymore.” She thought with disdain. 

Katniss set her pen down and rubbed her temples in small circles. “Why did that baker have such an effect on me?” She wondered.

Peeta Mellark was infuriating, she decided. 

Katniss worked out her outline and scribbled out more exhaustive interview questions that may not even be used. Katniss couldn't understand this baker. ‘What makes him really tick? What is he really about?’ She had to find out, she's a journalist after all. Curiosity was a natural part of the job. 

Katniss typed out an email to Cressida explaining that she had to reschedule a second interview, and included some of her notes for the story.

Katniss was elated to find Cressida’s positive reply. 

Then the pressure to nail this story once again hit her hard. 

“Peeta Mellark better not be a thorn in my side!” Katniss moaned aloud.

Serendipitously, Katniss received a delivery to her office, as if the baker had heard her. It was a thoughtful hand written note from the rebel-rouser Mellark himself, apologizing for cutting the interview short, with a promise to make it up to her. Katniss was skeptical, until she saw that he included some signature Decadent truffles with the black and soft orange bakery colors. 

She chastised herself for being so forgiving. Sweets were her achilles heel when she was upset. She opened the decorative orange truffle box and indulged in the delicious desserts. 

“Fine Mellark, you’re not off the hook yet, but this is a good start,” she thought. 

\------------

The soft tinkle of the bell at the front door signaled her entrance. The teen duo behind the counter flashed her radiant smiles and cheery hellos. Katniss was definitely feeling anything but cheery at this current moment, wondering if this meeting would go better than the last. One of the teens stepped toward her from behind the counter. 

“Can I help you?” He asked. 

Katniss glanced at his badge reading the name Hagan, printed across it. 

“Hi, Hagan.” She greeted him. “I’m here to meet with Mr. Mellark.” 

“Cool. I’ll go grab him.” The boy started walking off before stopping and turning back suddenly. “Sorry, who are you?” He asked, scratching his arm. 

“Tell him Miss-“

“Everdeen! Welcome back!” Peeta’s voice called out a jovial greeting before she could finish her sentence. 

She fought not to roll her eyes at him and his overt good mood. Renewed was her grudge from their last meeting. 

“Good morning, Mr. Mellark.” She greeted, clutching the strap of her bag with both hands. 

“I thought I told you to call me Peeta?” He replied with a wry smile. “Come on back.” He said motioning toward the back of the bakery. 

She felt his hand on the small of her back, a curious tingle spreading through her, as he ushered her down a short hallway. “Thank you for the truffles.” She said as she took a seat on the chair in front of his desk. 

“You’re welcome. I feel really bad about how things ended last time, but one of my kids needed help.” He replied, sitting down and kicking his feet up on his desk. He folded his hands across his stomach as he leaned back nonchalantly in his chair. 

“I didn’t realize you had children.” Katniss said, feeling her eyes widen. She tried to hide her surprise by digging through her bag for her pen and paper. “How old?” She ventured as she began jotting notes on her pad. 

“Fourteen.” Peeta replied. 

Katniss quickly did the math in her head feeling even more confused. “How old did you say you were?” She asked feeling a mix of emotions at the revelation. 

“Oh, he’s not mine!” Peeta quickly corrected, seeing her obvious confusion. He pulled his legs from his desk and scooted his chair in closer toward her. 

“Ok, I was going to say...” Katniss trailed off giving an awkward chuckle. 

“I call them my kids because they might as well be.” Peeta went on. “I have a bit of a soft spot for wayward souls, I guess.” 

Katniss feverishly wrote notes, while her mind was busy trying to piece together the mysterious puzzle that was Peeta Mellark. 

“Why is that?” 

“I guess since I spent most of my life in and out of foster homes, I know what it’s like for these kids not to have a place to belong. To be cared for and loved.” 

Katniss stopped writing to look up. His face was soft and genuine. She felt a strange tightening in her chest the longer she considered him. 

“So you employ them here?” Katniss asked as she started thinking of the number of teens she had seen around the bakery. 

“A few of them.” He nodded. “Once I get the go-head on construction, a lot them will probably end up hanging out at my new art and music center.” Peeta stared expectantly at her as she eyed him back. 

She grew uncomfortable under his gaze then suddenly realized she hadn’t written any part of what he said. “Right!” She said snapping back to work. “So, I get the music part since you mentioned you were in a band. Why art? Just a natural partner?” She asked, getting back to her notes. 

“The community center that they use now has a program, but it’s small and not very good.” He added, whispering conspiratorially. 

“Not to mention, I dabble in the arts myself.” Peeta remarked proudly as he pretended to push up sleeves on his arms that he wasn’t wearing. 

Katniss’ eyes were drawn to the tattoos that decorated his well-toned arms, taking in the colorful works of art. 

“You drew those yourself?” She asked biting on the top of her pen. 

Peeta looked down at himself, turning his hands over to assess the work all over his arms. “Yeah, this was my first one. I got it when I joined the band.” He remarked pointing to the tattoo on his bicep that looked like a fretboard. “Got this one the day I aged out of the system.” He said pointing to a small bird in flight on his left forearm. 

“Do you have a favorite?” She asked leaning forward to investigate. 

“Oh, I can’t show you that.” He said looking serious. As she met his eyes he added a playful, “Yet.” 

She sat back quickly in her seat feeling caught off guard by his obvious flirtation. There was also a curious heat working its way to her cheeks as she averted her eyes. 

“How long were you in the foster care system?” Katniss asked steering the conversation back to safe territory. She was also eager to go deeper in her understanding of this hard rocker with a soft side. 

“Well, my parents-“ Peeta’s explanation was suddenly cut short as a man entered the office humming loudly to a song only he could hear. His head full of beachy blonde hair bobbed along to the beat. 

“Whoa! Sorry to interrupt.” The man offered looking surprised to see Katniss sitting there. 

“No worries, man. You’re early.” Peeta replied standing to greet his visitor. 

“I’m hungry.” The man replied with a grin. “Who’s this?” He asked turning to consider Katniss. 

“Katniss Everdeen. I’m a writer for The Feast.” She said offering her hand in greeting. 

“Enchanté.” The man replied, kissing the back of her hand. “Finnick Odair.” He said with a flirtatious lift of his brow. Katniss politely disentangled her hand from his, covering it protectively in her lap with her other hand. 

“How do you know Peeta?” Katniss asked, wondering if this might be an opportunity to create a new angle for her piece. 

“He’s my brother.” Finnick said seriously, throwing his arm around Peeta’s shoulder. Peeta playfully elbowed him in the ribs. 

“I am not!” Peeta corrected. 

“I might as well be!” Finnick argued. He looked to Katniss as she watched the exchange curiously. “We were band mates. I was the lead singer.” Finnick said with an air of superiority. 

“Oh great! Would you mind if I asked you a few questions for my piece?” She asked sitting forward in her chair eagerly. 

Finnick looked to Peeta curiously. Peeta motioned for them to continue. 

“I’ll leave you to it.” Peeta said as he made his way for the door. 

“So hungry!” Finnick whined as he watched his friend leave. 

Peeta yelled something back from down the hall while Finnick took a seat at his desk. Katniss watched as the man kicked his feet up to get comfortable. She could hear her phone vibrating insistently from her bag, pulling her focus for a moment. 

“Sorry about that.” She apologized as she grabbed the device seeing two missed messages from Thom. She scoffed throwing the phone unceremoniously back into her bag. 

“No worries. How can I help?” Finnick offered. 

“Just a few easy questions to start.” Katniss began. 

“Fire away!” 

“Tell me about Peeta. What’s your relationship like?” She began. 

“Whoa, you just dive right in, huh?” Finnick said, pulling his feet to the ground. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t normally write these kinds of pieces.” Katniss hurriedly explained, suddenly feeling self conscious about how things were going between them. 

“I’ve done my fair share of interviews over the years. Most writers tend to ease you into the deeper questions. You just caught me a little off guard is all.” Finnick replied, coaching her gently. 

“Ok, so you started the band I assume?” She tried again, feeling a little less aggressive in her questioning. 

“I did.” Finnick began, bringing his feet back up to the desktop. “Nightlock was actually together for a bit trying to make a name for ourselves. Then one night we were playing a show at this dive bar,” Finnick chuckled at a memory Katniss guessed was running through his head. “There’s this scrawny little punk kid trying to sneak into our show causing all kinds of commotion at the door. I caught him hanging around outside after the show to find out what his deal was.” 

“I’m guessing this is where Peeta comes in?” Katniss supplied. 

Finnick nodded, “The one and only Peeta Mellark. He gave me a hard time, wouldn’t talk to me until I offered him something to eat. I found out he had been living on the streets for a while. Said it was better than living in a foster home. I don’t know...” Finnick trailed off. 

Katniss felt fascinated to hear more of the story. “What was the home like, did he tell you?”

“Yeah, but I’ll let Peeta fill you in on that if the mood suits him. Not my story to tell.” He said giving her a tight smile. 

“So then what? You offered him a spot in the band? How did you know he was any good?” 

“Oh, he was terrible!” Finnick roared. “I took him under my wing though, taught him what I know, along with the rest of the guys. We’re like family. He’s kinda like that mangy stray dog that comes to your door in the middle of the night. Once you feed it, you can’t get rid of it!” Finnick said loudly. 

“Are you seriously using that line again? Dude, nobody laughs at it.” Peeta said coming back into his office with a plate full of food. “Look who’s the stray now!” He quipped as he set the plate down in front of Finnick. Katniss watched as Finnick lunged for Peeta’s head, locking it in between his chest and elbow. Peeta squirmed as Finnick mussed his hair. Only after a strong punch to the ribs from Peeta did the men break free from one another.

Katniss sat feeling like a third wheel. 

“Sorry if he bored you with our band’s sordid history.” Peeta offered, shooting Finnick a look. 

“Not at all.” Katniss began as she put her pen and pad away in her bag. “I look forward to learning more.” She said standing to her feet. She didn’t miss the way Finnick nudged Peeta’s elbow, giving him a knowing smirk. Peeta shot Finnick an unreadable look back. 

“Leaving so soon?” Finnick asked, his lip pouting. 

“Knowing my boss, I’ll be back.” Katniss offered with a roll of her eyes. “I’ll let you guys get to whatever it is you’re doing.” She said heading for the door. 

“I’ll walk you out!” Peeta said a little too eagerly. 

Finnick cleared his throat and sat the plate on the desk, shoving a large lump of pastry into his mouth. “Nife to meet oo!” He said trying to speak around his food. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Katniss laughed as Peeta guided her to the front of the store. 

A young teen greeted Peeta as they came out from the kitchen, he looked a little rough. Cut lip, black eye, and a cast on his arm, despite what looked like quite the ordeal the boy smiled brightly and embraced Peeta. As the boy headed in to the kitchen, she couldn't help but wonder what the story was there. 

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Peeta began as he darted behind the counter. Katniss watched as he brought out a large, familiar looking orange and black box, stamped with the bakery’s logo, wrapped in string. 

“Since we were so rudely interrupted earlier,” He said playfully, motioning with his head towards his office where his friend still sat. “I didn’t give you a chance to try anything new.” He handed over the box. 

“What did you put in here, bricks?” Katniss teased, feeling how heavy the contents inside were. 

“You caught me! Only the best for my favorite writer at The Feast!” He joked. 

The two smiled at one another until an awkward silence filled the space between them. They both fumbled for something to say at the same time, eventually settling on a hasty goodbye. 

“What the hell was that? Get yourself together, Everdeen!” Katniss berated herself as she set the box of pastries next to her in the car. 

As she drove back to the city, her thoughts lingered on the kind and mysterious tattooed baker with his warm smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! We wanted to get some stuff worked out before posting again. We are blown away by the enthusiasm you all have for FYE and so grateful for all the reblogs on Tumblr. This chapter is Ra3lynne3's handiwork, she finally has her A03 account so be sure to check out her other works : )

[ ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMaIIRDl5J-5ba5iGV-KO0N8x9sjal1D2J8xonbDr-59E5r1EcCMS4dy4_t18c-wg?key=UG5sOUlhTDJ6NVF6ZHdPV1pFbHN6RXhmRHIycWR3&source=ctrlq.org)

Once Katniss arrived back at the office she studied her notes wondering where to begin with her story. She decided to draft a new outline, realizing what she had was likely not enough. She ran a hand through her hair, blowing out a sigh.

“You look like you need a drink.” Johanna’s voice called. Katniss looked up to see her leaning in the doorway. “Oh, treats!” She said excitedly as she walked in to her office opening the box sitting on Katniss’ desk. 

“By all means, help yourself, Jo.” Katniss replied sarcastically, motioning playfully for her friend to have a seat while she watched her nitpick through the box’s contents. 

As she settled on a croissant, Katniss watched her pluck and eat pieces from it. “So how’d it go?” Johanna asked, dusting crumbs from her lap onto the floor. 

Katniss shrugged, tipping her pen back and forth between her fingers. “I don’t think I have enough here.” She admitted feeling a sinking feeling in her gut. How was she going to explain the lack of material to her boss after she’d been out to see Peeta twice? Although, for some reason she didn’t feel bothered by the thought of returning to the bakery again. 

“Let me take a look.” Johanna offered as she reached for the pad of paper on Katniss’ desk. After a quick look, she tossed it back. “Yeah, you’re screwed.” Johanna confirmed. 

Katniss gave her a tired look before dropping her face in her hands. “What am I supposed to do?” Katniss groaned. 

“Let’s go get a drink after work.” Johanna suggested. 

Katniss pulled her face from her hands. “What’s that going to solve?” She asked. 

Johanna shrugged, “Drinking always makes me feel better.” She said with a mischievous smirk. 

Katniss made a face. 

“Just come have a drink. I’ll deal with Cressida.” Johanna offered as she stood to her feet. Katniss watched as she dug through the box of pastries one last time looking victorious at finding another croissant buried near the bottom before she left Katniss alone with her thoughts. 

“Alright ladies, first round is on me!” Madge shouted over the din of the bar later that night. 

“To what do we owe the pleasure of Miser Madge prying open her wallet?” Johanna joked as the women scooted in to a corner booth. 

Madge rolled her eyes, flipping her middle finger up at Johanna. She ordered a round of shots for the group once the waitress arrived. “You guys, Gale asked me to move in!” Madge announced excitedly as the drinks were being delivered. 

“I’ll drink to that!” Johanna smiled lifting her glass in the air. 

The rest of the women followed suit quickly downing the liquid. Katniss pulled a face feeling it burn its way down her throat. 

“Took him long enough.” Cressida added with a smirk. “I’m happy for you, Madge.” 

“Speaking of taking long enough, what’s up with you and Thom?” Madge asked Katniss. 

Katniss couldn’t help her eye roll. “I don’t know.” She admitted truthfully. She had yet to return his text messages from earlier, feeling a little pang of guilt tug at her. 

“How’s that bakery piece going?” Cressida asked changing the subject letting Katniss off the hook. 

“Whoa, party foul!” Johanna yelled. “No one wants to talk about work, buzz kill.” She nagged. 

“Is he hotter in person?” Cressida asked Katniss, presumably referring to Peeta. She leaned forward eagerly waiting for her answer. 

“Yeah, I mean he’s good looking.” Katniss admitted nonchalantly. 

“God, I used to love Nightlock!” Cressida admitted dreamily. 

“Me too!” Johanna added. “Remember their song ‘Piece of Your Game’? So good!” 

Katniss watched as the two women leaned toward each other crooning a part of the song together, giggling afterward. 

“What did you find out about him so far?” Cressida asked regaining her composure. 

“He was telling me today about an art and music center he’s opening up for this group of foster teens he works with.” Katniss said feeling eager to share. “Then he started showing me some of his tattoos. You wouldn’t believe how many he has! I guess he designed most of them himself. He has this one of a bird he got when he aged out of the foster care system. I didn’t even realize he was in the system. I figured he was just some rebellious rich kid.” She finished with a shrug. 

Katniss watched as the other three women looked at each other after her admission, then looked back at her. “What?” She demanded, feeling scrutinized under their stares like she was missing something. 

“Sounds like someone is a little infatuated.” Madge teased in a sing-song voice. 

Katniss was grateful for the dim light as she felt a blush creep into her cheeks. 

“No one blames you! The dude is totally hot.” Johanna admitted. “I’d like to see just how many tattoos he’s hiding.” She added deviously. 

“He’s actually a really nice guy as far as I can tell.” Katniss defended, feeling a little protective of the rocker. 

“I’d like to meet him.” Cressida admitted wistfully, cupping her chin in her hand. “Plus we still need to go back and get some shots of the bakery.” She said getting back to business. “I want to take a look at your notes tomorrow, since it sounds like there’s more to this story. No way a guy like him is squeaky clean. I want you to dig deeper. See what skeletons may be hiding in his closet. Drugs, drinking, groupies. There’s got to be some extra interest here we can tie to the food; the bakery. Like is it an extension of him, an outlet? I want you to find out.” Cressida said, her eyes full of mirth. 

“Ok, down girl!” Johanna said giving Cressida’s arm a patronizing pat. “No more work talk. Tomorrow will come soon enough.”

And it did. Katniss peeled herself out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom to prepare for work, feeling less than ready to face the day. Thoughts of Peeta lingered in her head while she brushed her teeth. His casual and friendly demeanor. His body hugged perfectly in his dark jeans. Toned arms showing off his clever artwork etched over his skin. Tight black T-shirt stretched across his broad shoulders and well defined chest. She shook herself mentally, feeling her body begin to react; a long overdue sensation spreading from her center. She allowed her mind to wander further in her daydream, wondering what it would be like to be pressed against the seat of his motorcycle, his hands exploring her body. Only when her phone chimed from the other room did she break free of her fantasy. 

Message from Johanna:   
Big meeting about your article. Get here. Now.

Katniss flew in to overdrive preparing for work. She felt nervous about the outcome of the meeting, wondering if the others in management would pursue Cressida’s ideas, or scrap the whole piece. 

As she exited the elevator she was immediately intercepted by Johanna and dragged into a nearby conference room without a word. 

“There she is!” Cressida’s voice greeted her soon after. 

Katniss felt relieved that her boss looked and sounded cheerful as she came to sit beside her. 

“So the others loved the idea of you going deeper with your piece.” She began. “There was some initial debate about the relevance to our readership, but I argued that this article could be a trailblazer for future issues and direction of the magazine. They eventually saw my side of it and agreed to give the go ahead. Test the waters with this issue.” Cressida explained. “There’s a lot riding on this, Katniss. For me and you.” She went on, looking serious. “I know you’re an amazing writer and you have a great opportunity here to make a name for yourself.” She smiled. 

“Thank you. That’s great news.” Katniss remarked feeling her head spin. “Where do we go from here?” 

“Well, I reached out to Peeta just a moment ago. He’s totally game. We just need to get you some uninterrupted time with him. I want you to shadow him for a day. Really get to know who he is. Whatever it takes.” Cressida instructed. “Do it soon, ok? We go to press in a couple of weeks. There’s a lot to do between now and then.” She said standing to leave. “Oh, and reach out to Cinna. I want his eyes on this one.” 

“Ok, no problem.” Katniss agreed, feeling overwhelmed. 

“And Katniss?” Cressida called, turning to consider her on her way out the door. 

“Yeah?”

“Don’t screw this up.” She jested with a wink. 

Giving her boss a half hearted smile, she felt another bout of nerves as she hoped for the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love your comments and questions! Feel free to share whatever's on your mind.  
> ICYMI here's another visual inspo post on Tumblr: https://lovely-tothe-bone.tumblr.com/post/173067859876/wondering-what-inspired-all-those-yummy-desserts


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, we're grateful for your support!  
> In this chapter we get a better picture of who Peeta and Katniss are deep down. This chapter was written by @savvylark but the story is created and plotted by all 3 of us.

Katniss briskly ducked into the bakery out of the rain. At the sound of the familiar bell chime above her, a smile grew on her face. This weather wasn't uncommon, living in Seattle. As Katniss squeezed water from her dripping wet braid she stomped her boots,mud and water flew freely and splattered the doormat.

Despite the weather putting a damper on things, this was the first time Katniss arrived at Decadent feeling confident of her objective: get a clear picture of this anomaly Peeta Mellark.

The other confidence that fueled her was knowing she wouldn't be entirely on her own today. Visionary photographer Cinna and his assistant Portia were going to capture Decadent on film. They also happened to be a couple of Katniss's favorite people. 

Katniss was greeted with the comforting and mouthwatering smells of baked goods, both savory and sweet. Despite the gloomy weather outside, something inside had brightened the spirits of every patron as they approached the exit with smiles on their faces. 

She ordered a signature Decadent fruit and nut pastry, and a hot chocolate; greeted the staff, some familiar faces smiled back at her.

Before she chose a cozy spot near the reading nook, Katniss passed a handsome couple talking quietly to each other with their hands entwined across the table. The look the two men shared was undeniably love, it gave Katniss pause. “Has Thom ever given me a look like that?” She wondered. An unfamiliar emotion shot through her heart, jealousy. It confused her so much that Katniss decided to put the feelings aside and remain focused on her task at hand.

Katniss drummed her fingers impatiently, she was expecting one of the kids; instead when Katniss caught sight of who placed the pastry in front if her, she had to do a double take.

“I thought you journalists were used to the occasional minor celebrity sighting,” the man teased, green eyes full of amusement. Katniss remained wide eyed as he continued. “Really Kitty-Kat, I thought you were all scowls and hard edges? See? That's more like what I was expecting.” Finnick Odair gave her a knowing smile as Katniss's expression turned as he predicted, her eyes narrowed and a scowl crossed her face.

Katniss remained quiet, waiting for Finnick to leave, but instead he sat across from her. He gestured to the pastry, urging her to eat with a smirk on his face.

She eyed him curiously, but couldn’t resist the delectable pastry. She moaned her appreciation and licked her lips. As the foodie sucked the sweetness off of her thumb she was startled by Finnick’s uproarious laughter. “That's what I was looking for. When you find something sweet you have to snatch it up.” Finnick mused. 

Katniss gave him a confused look. 

“You're a tough critic, Katniss. You make good judgments, yet a tough cookie to crack, but just the same, you're predictable. You know when something isn't right, and when it is.” Finnick paused and winked. 

“What on earth?” she thought to herself. Clearly they weren't talking about dessert, were they? Katniss remained puzzled, then realized she may lose her opportunity to hear a little bit about the infamous Seattle rockstar Finnick Odair. Cress and Jo would be seriously disappointed if she passed up a moment to interview him further.

“So what's your story?” Katniss asked the man with beach blonde waves as he looked up with a strikingly handsome smile, he was built like Poseidon and well aware of his attractiveness. His tattoos told a narrative of their own as they climbed out of his shirt and up his forearms. 

Finnick’s sea-green eyes expressed the intensity and pain he had lived as he dove into his story of a troubled past, music being his outlet and only healthy vice. How he found the various band mates that had comprised Nightlock. Peeta being the youngest and possibly the most talented member of the group. “But don't tell him that.” Finnick whispered with a wink. 

He included a few wild and funny stories. Katniss's eyes lit up. She wonder if these are stories that Peeta referred to as their “sordid past” and chuckled to herself because she had witnessed far worse behavior from musicians, her own father for one. What an adventure it had been for the band Nightlock. The descriptive words Finnick used painted a picture so vivid, she could almost imagine being there. Katniss's response fueled Finnick to open up more. 

He began to share private struggles with the loneliness of being on the road. How empty and shallow his relationships had been and the longing he felt for stability. His desire to be known and understood by another person.

Katniss was surprised, and looked up to meet Finnick's eyes. His honesty and the way he spoke of that longing, reminded her of a love she once thought existed, she had convinced herself it was a fairytale; yet something deep within her flickered to life at his words.

Finnick's eyes took on a softness as he stared off in the distance for a moment. Then he smiled and told Katniss about Annie, the love of his life, and how easy it was to give up everything to do with a rockstar lifestyle after she quietly crept up on him and became his everything.

‘To be known and understood.’ It was such a profound concept. Finnick had found that depth in his relationship with Annie. The jealous feeling came over Katniss and went away again in waves. Instead of feeling uncomfortable, she found herself more intrigued as Finnick spoke. 

“I’ve misjudged you, Everdeen, you are surprisingly genuine and easy to trust. I can tell you're guarded, but fiercely loyal to those you let in.” Katniss took his compliment but couldn’t help the twisting in her stomach at thought of Thom. The two unanswered text messages from him taunted her. 

Finnick reached out to shake Katniss's hand and she accepted his parting greeting, “It was a pleasure.” He told her.

“Likewise.” She smiled.

Surprisingly, the other bandmates were sitting at a table nearby, they introduced themselves to Katniss. Thresh and Rogue were towering buff guys with tattoos, an intimidating presence, but despite their rough exterior and hard edges, it took very little to realize how protective they were of Peeta. 

“There was one time in particular, he was pretty broken up about something,” Rogue looked at Katniss seriously, “that part is his to tell, the kid was so young and I couldn't believe how he still tried to help others out of situations worse than his own.” Rogue shook his head in disbelief and gazed ahead as if he was reliving it. 

“We helped him out, yeah. Absolutely, but he helped us just as much. He never judges anyone, but he always expects us to do our best, whatever that looked like. Coming from a family and neighborhood that expected nothing but failure, that was compelling.” Thresh’s voice cracked. 

“Dude, are you crying?” Rogue asked Thresh in disbelief and mock concern.

“No, man! But if I was,” Thresh shoved Rogue and the man grunted. “I sure as hell would not be ashamed that she broke me by talking about Peeta!” 

Katniss penciled in what she heard as the two band mates mumbled insults to each other, like brothers. She looked up and was met with a pair of mesmerizing eyes. Were Peeta's eyes always that blue? Katniss hadn't been paying enough attention. 

“Katniss! You look great today!” Peeta appraised her with a smile as he approached.

Behind her she barely heard the whispers of “charmer,” and “smooth.”

Katniss's first thought walking into the bakery earlier, drenched, was that she surely resembled a wet cat meme. “Uh, thanks?” Katniss replied, struggling to keep her blush at a minimum. She rolled her eyes at his compliment, brushing it off. 

“So um, later today the guys and I are heading to Rock Box, a bar around here known for their Karaoke!” Peeta gestured to his former bandmates, while wiggling his eyebrows. “Would you want to come?” The smile he gave made Katniss knees weak. Her body’s betrayal was cruel and unusual.

“Maybe?” She managed to choke out of her tightened throat.

Luckily, as Katniss hesitated to give a more definitive answer a stylish man dressed in black interrupted, carrying professional camera equipment. Cinna characterized the very epitome of cool, yet had the most soothing presence. Behind him stood a stunning woman looking every bit professional and artistic-hipster with a quiet grace about her. She carried a satchel with more equipment and what looked like a reflective kite in her hands.

Katniss gestured to the couple, introducing them, “Peeta Mellark meet the brilliant Photographer Cinna and his equally talented partner Portia. This is Peeta Mellark, Decadent Bakery owner and former lead guitarist for the band Nightlock.”

Cinna stayed cool, calm, and collected as always. Portia showed more enthusiasm. Katniss took note of the interaction as the two men shook hands. Cinna could be quite intimidating, he had a powerful rockstar presence all on his own, so Katniss was pleasantly surprised how genuine and unaffected Peeta was by the talented man that stood before him.

The two artists smiled in understanding before getting right to business. Peeta seemed to transform into “business owner mode” before Katniss's eyes. His demeanor more powerful, a commanding presence and more formal tone than Katniss had seen from the confectionary genius. Katniss admired Peeta's confidence and charisma as he directed Cinna to different angles that might best capture the vision the photographer had for the shoot. Peeta gave Cinna and Portia a brief tour, further explained what made his bakery unique and stand out among others.

As the rain poured down outside the bakery, the words seemed to pour out of every casual visitor, loyal customer, and Decadent employee as Katniss interviewed them. High praise, admiration and stories of kindness dripped from lips.

“I had an awful day and I promised myself if I just got through it I would come to Decadent for a delicious treat. Peeta was perceptive, I thought I hid my feelings well, but with smile and a wink he said ‘today it's on the house!’ I never told him, but I nearly cried that day. His kindness will not soon be forgotten.” One woman spoke with watery eyes.

“I come every morning to get a Decadent scone, a good cup of coffee and read my newspaper, I've tried all the others, best place in town!” An initially grumpy man smiled, which seemed unnatural on his face.

“Exceptional service and delicious buns.” One woman said with a wink.

Katniss tried not to react or wrinkle her nose at the many women and even a few men who gushed over a brush with the former rocker, how handsome and desirable he was. The twisting in her stomach at their words baffled Katniss. She wasn't the jealous type. Thom was attractive and often received a second glance from other women while they were in public, yet it never bothered her. Why would she mind Peeta receiving such attention? 

“I'm so impressed at your ability to make bread, I wouldn't even know where to begin. And you're how old?” Katniss asked one of the teens, Hagan.

“I'm fifteen,” he answered proudly, puffing out his chest. “Peeta taught me everything I know in this very kitchen.” The boy crossed his arms and flexed his biceps ever so slightly.

Katniss tried not to laugh at the boy's not so subtle attempt to impress her. Then she remembered a story that might encourage Hagan to tell one of his own.

“When I was fifteen I worked at a diner, and our cook had a volatile relationship with his girlfriend, who later he referred to as his ‘baby mama.’ He asked me to cover the grill while he walked off to talk to her ‘for 5 minutes’ he said ‘you won't have to do anything.’ Well, 5 minutes turned into more, and I panicked so I started flipping them, every single one was a failure and they started to burn. The kitchen filled with smoke and the smoke alarms went off. They had to evacuate...” Katniss trailed off as her laughter increased. “So they didn't allow me in the kitchen after that.” Hagan and Katniss were nearly in tears laughing. 

“Can't imagine why not?” He laughed. 

Cinna and Portia snapped a few pictures of the two smiling and laughing in the kitchen before moving on. 

Like the rain washes soil from a dirty window bringing clarity, so Katniss's perception of Peeta took shape. It became apparent that her first impression of Peeta Mellark was so very wrong, to an amusing degree. Katniss actually chuckled to herself as she reviewed her interview notes. 

“What are you laughing about?” Peeta’s deep voice interrupted. 

“Oh um, just going over my notes.” Katniss stammered. 

“Well, here's another hot cocoa. Tell me if you can guess what's in it?” Peeta challenged the food critic, with a crooked smile that reminded Katniss of a mischievous little boy.

Katniss looked at him with narrowed eyes, raised one eyebrow and pursed her lips. Peeta’s smile widened as he playfully nudged the frothy chocolatey drink closer to the skeptical journalist. 

Katniss relented and took a big gulp. Her eyes widened and her face beamed, then she took another swig. She hemmed and hawed, finally answering, “You added mint, and I think I'm getting some dark chocolate, and is it creamier than usual?” 

Peeta’s mouth hung open for a moment then a proud smile took over his expression, “Impressive, Everdeen! I used some heavy cream. If you like it, it's going on the menu!” 

Katniss smiled and nodded, “Careful Mellark, I could get addicted to these!” 

“That's the idea. I could get addicted to the sound of your laugh.” Peeta bantered back coyly, Katniss’s jaw dropped. Before she could recover and respond Peeta waved her behind the counter.

“Here's how you work behind the counter,” Peeta demonstrated by helping a customer, retrieving a muffin with tongs and placing it in the signature Decadent bag.

Katniss mimicked his actions, but as she did one thing or another incorrectly Peeta warm arms brushed against hers. Or his hand grazed hers to reach for a bag to show her how to retrieve the order efficiently. His blue eyes sparkled and mesmerized Katniss as he told her stories that made her double over in laughter. Their time burned out quickly as Peeta shared his past blunders at the bakery his parents ran as a child. Or what kind of trial and errors he encountered when he first opened his own bakery.  
Katniss found herself smiling and laughing more than she had in years. 

 

\-----------

Katniss noticed a small teen leave the bakery and walk down the sidewalk. The way her shoulders sagged and her poster hunched, like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders struck a chord with Katniss. As the girl continued to walk it was hard to ignore how thin she was. She couldn't let this girl walk in the rain.

Without another thought, Katniss pulled over near the girl and convinced her to hop in the passenger seat for a ride home. The girl's dark corkscrew curls formed a halo around her brown face, bobbing up and down as she smiled. ‘Rue’ was clearly written on her nametag. Skin just a shade darker than Katniss’s own caramel coloring. 

“I'm a writer for the magazine doing a piece on your boss, Mr. Mellark. If anything were to happen to you, I'm sure he would hunt me down.” Katniss shook her head and laughed, “What I mean is, your safe with me.” 

Then the two laughed. 

“I know who you are, nice to meet you Katniss.” Rue said to her. 

As they drove the distance to Rue’s home they made light conversation about her favorite things to do at the bakery, bake with Peeta. What subjects she liked best in school, earth science and climbing rope in gym class. 

Katniss found it easy to talk to the girl, she had a bright demeanor and a sense of optimism that reminded her of her sister, Prim when she was younger. 

They took a turn down a street in a rougher neighborhood. Rue started fidgeting with her fingers, her back rigid and tense. “You can just drop me off here actually.”

Katniss looked at the girl for a moment, “Nothing I haven't seen before.”

Rue looked surprised, but didn't push to be dropped off early. “Okay stay down this one.” 

“I'm not a foster kid like a lot of the others. I, um,” Rue took a deep breath and swallowed. Katniss could identify how she swallowed down the pain, kept it deep inside. Rue was about to say something hard to talk about. 

“I needed the money, a friend of mine told me about the bakery. Georgie, you'll meet her soon if you haven't already.” Rue continued as she twisted her fingers and fumbled with her backpack straps. They drew near a rundown house with three young children who resembled Rue playing in the yard. Dirty and unkempt wearing baggy clothes that were clearly hand-me-downs. Katniss pulled the car in park. 

As if she had completely lost her head, Katniss pulled Rue into her arms for a hug and was relieved to find the small girl hugging her back. “I know what it's like.” Katniss whispered to Rue. 

Rue looked stunned for a moment, her eyes seemed to read the understanding in Katniss's words, or maybe in the expression she gave. Rue’s eyes pooled with emotion, but she held the tears in. 

“Thank you for the ride, Katniss!” Rue exclaimed before slamming the passenger door shut. Rue joined the children in the yard and immediately started cleaning them up and caring for them. She scooped the youngest in her arms as if she were a mother rather than a sister. 

Katniss blinked back tears as she drove away. She fund a deep understanding in Rue’s role in her family and made up her mind to do something about it. 

After that she felt freer and a surprisingly pleasant change in mood. Maybe she would take up Peeta's Karaoke invitation?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta invited Katniss to join his friends at the Karaoke bar and he doesn't know if she's going too show.  
> Well Peeta get a glimpse of Katniss's wild side? Is she going to take a turn on stage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been such a wait since chapter six was posted. You'll be happy to hear that we have chapter 8-10 written and delicious ending in sight. :)
> 
> Lovely ToTheBone wrote most of the first half of this chapter and captured Peeta's perspective wonderfully, while SavvyLark wrote the second half, and Ra3lynn3 an expert beta. All the ideas and brainstorming that went into this has been a collaborative process. Hope you enjoy.

The air was alive with energy and relief the weekend brings. The scent of fruity cocktails and Jim Bean wafted through the air as laughter permeated t he loud roar of hard rock music.

 

Peeta’s eyes roved the bar, one leg bounced a restless rhythm.

 

“Dude, I’ve never seen you wound up like this, what gives?” Thresh asked as he slid a fresh beer across the table, which bounced off Peeta's forearm.

 

Peeta shook his head, shredding the label off his second beer bottle.

 

Finnick snickered and piped in, “She’ll show. You should have seen her face every time I said your name.”

 

Annie shifted from underneath Finnick’s arm to dig into the nachos. “So, I can finally stop trying to set Peeta up?”

 

“You shoulda cut that out a long time ago Annie, I got him covered.” Rogue gave her a saucy look complete with a wink before returning to his flirtation with a peppy lilac-haired waitress  whose gaping tank top was ripe with cleavage.

 

Thresh’s girlfriend barked out in amusement.

 

Thresh shook his head, “Finn’s right. Every time someone mentioned you it was like she was being shown a puppy.”

 

“All chicks look at Peet like that.” Rogue tossed over his shoulder.

 

“It’s true.” Annie mused through the group’s laughter. “You have broken every girl's heart that I’ve set you up with.”

 

“Unh unh, this was different!” Finnick insisted through a mouthful of burger. He swallowed and continued his point, “She didn’t even know who Peet was! Never heard of Nightlock, totally unphased by the whole deal too. Tell them about the interview!” He crowed, clapping both hands down against the table.

 

Peeta shot his best friend an exasperated look before he begrudgingly recounted each detail of the disastrous first impression at their Monday meeting.

 

“She was terrifying! All sharp quips and scowls, absolutely relentless. Nothing I did pacified her, at least not until I started dishing out dessert samples. Get this, the only way to soften her was bakery items! She is a food critic through and through, but only my food impressed her. It wasn’t until she came back, which Finnick interrupted,” He groused emphatically toward the man, who gave an uncharacteristic sheepish, apologetic grin, “that her sweet side came out. She has the most expressive face, it was like watching a glacier thaw in real time after I told her about living on the streets and what Nightlock meant to me. She just…” Peeta paused and gathered his thoughts. 

 

He looked over his friends as they waited intently. “She has this intense bullshit barometer, and if you're authentic, you'll get to see the real Katniss.” Satisfied with his own explanation, Peeta nodded and caught knowing smirks on his friend's faces. 

 

A low whistle dragged the table’s attention to Finnick who jerked his chin with a triumphant, “Told ya Peet.”

 

Peeta eyes flitted around before catching on the braid wearing bombshell shrugging off her coat across the bar.

 

“Oh my god.” Peeta groaned as he tried to keep his composure, but his heart continued to race.

 

Annie’s eyebrows lifted in interest, “That’s Katniss?” She murmured.

 

Peeta had genuinely thought Katniss looked incredible earlier that day. Her understated attire allowed for full display of her dauntless demeanor. Peeta adored her natural beauty. Her braid had been damp and wispy, stray droplets feathered about. One had provided quite the distraction as it trailed the length of her neck and settled into the hollow. 

 

That Katniss was gone, clearly had went home to change for a night out. This Katniss made Peeta's mouth run dry, she was utterly striking. More radiant than the sun, more luminous than the moon. She was every star aglow, in a strappy fluttering silver top, dark jeans and her hair elaborately fishtailed by nimble fingers. 

 

Her dusky lips parted as she stretched and strained on tip toes, hands not quite wringing her coat while her eyes searched the bar. ‘Searching for  _ me _ ,’ Peeta dared to think as his breath caught. He couldn’t help believing Finnick was right, that it meant something.

 

“I don’t think you’ve got much competition here, Peet.” Thresh chuckled.

 

Thresh’s girlfriend, Mia, nodded in agreement. “You invited her out and she showed up looking gorgeous, this matters to her.”

 

Peeta failed to bite back the grin threatening to break his face.

 

No longer content to wait for her arrival, Peeta made his way through the jumble of tables and people. When her crystalline gray eyes finally landed on him he raised a hand just above his shoulder. The corners of her mouth tugged up into the slight smile he was determined to become familiar with.

 

Katniss kept her head down, shy as she approached. Peeta decided he was going to find out just how many smiles he could coax out of Katniss before the night was over. Katniss’s change in appearance had a bewitching effect, left his brain in a fog, his voice locked somewhere in his throat.

 

“I, uh…you, uhm…that is…” Peeta trailed off with a shaky laugh.

 

He forced his vivid blue eyes to connect with her confused gaze. “I am really glad you came. Would you like a drink?”

 

Unexpected warmth rushed through her at Peeta anticipating her presence. Katniss surveyed him surreptitiously, unable to decipher his apprehension. The swirl of emotions that had accumulated since their initial acquaintance was rising with each thought. She resisted the desire to piece it together in her mind, instead nodded with her request.

 

“Sure. Whiskey on the rocks.”

 

Peeta arched an eyebrow. “Really? A hard liquor woman.”

 

“You’re not the only one who had their party days.” She rolled her eyes with a shrug.

 

“I gotta hear about this, Everdeen. It's hard to believe you’ve ever let your hair down from that snug braid.” Peeta tugged the tip of her fishtail with a devilish grin.

 

Her scalp tingled and she reflexively ran a hand over the length of her braid, unsure if she wanted to dispel the electricity or seal the sensation in her memory.

 

“Believe it.” A light laugh escaped and she glanced away. “I won't be spilling any secrets until you get a few drinks in me.”

 

“Challenge accepted.” Peeta smirked. “I’ll catch the waitress, have a seat.” He gestured to where the group sat.

 

Katniss drew a shaky breath and proceeded at a painstakingly slow pace toward the large group whose eyes seemed to follow her.

 

Finnick was not going to let her discomfort go unnoted. Despite the last butchered notes of "Don't Stop Believing" still warbling from some older man's mouth and her being several tables away, the sandy blonde rocker stood, gestured to Katniss, and hollered, “Look what the Kitty Kat dragged in!”

 

Katniss felt heat flood her cheeks, the tips of her ears burned. She absolutely hated attention drawn to her, much less in the middle of a bar full of strangers. Katniss mustered her most glowering scowl.

 

Katniss’s change in demeanor did not go unnoticed by Peeta's friends.

 

Annie, adept after years of running interference on Finnick’s antics, rose to her feet with a hand extended. “I’m Annie, this tool's wife, it’s lovely to meet you Katniss.”

 

Katniss relented in Annie’s serene presence and kind sea green eyes. “So, he’s always like that?”

 

Annie grinned, and her nose crinkled. “Absolutely. It took him three attempts to realize his antics and smooth talking would have no effect on me.”

 

“Yep, Peeta’s definitely off to a better start than I was with this angel cake.” Finnick playfully nuzzled into Annie, fluffing her long auburn hair.

 

Katniss gazed curiously at Finnick. All day he had been making subtle comments alluding to Peeta being interested in her, but this was the most direct. She could not believe what he was insinuating. There was no way Peeta Mellark was interested in her...Was there? Silence had settled, and she realized no further explanation was coming. A cursory glance revealed she had managed to overlook introducing herself to Thresh’s lady friend.

 

“Hi, uhm, I’m Katniss. I didn’t see you sitting there, sorry.”

 

The beautiful warm brown colored woman’s dark eyes twinkled, “Oh, I know who you are. I’m Mia.”

 

“Finnick, what the hell have you been saying about me?” Katniss barked.

 

“Moi? I haven’t said a word.” Finnick flourished. “But Peeta has.” He added with a wicked grin.

 

Peeta arrived just in time to have caught his name. Before he or Katniss could utter a single syllable Annie interrupted, not wanting Finnick’s hijinks to scare off the first woman Peeta had shown such strong interest in to this magnitude.

 

“We put in our song picks for Karaoke! I’ll grab the book for you and Katniss.”

 

Katniss had no intentions of getting on stage when she decided to join Peeta and his friends. She had merely wanted to see him in his real-life element and enjoy some entertainment.

 

“I’m more of an observer. You know, just here for moral support.” She dodged.

 

“C’mon Kitty Kat, you came all this way, dolled up.” Finnick drawled, swirling a finger at her. “I think you wanted to give us a show.”

 

Katniss scowled but swiftly jutted her chin in defiance. “Alright. Fine.”

 

Peeta sighed. “You don’t have to prove anything to Finn.”

 

“No. It’s fine. It’s just…been awhile. I’m sure Finnick can give me a rundown of my mistakes after.” She taunted.

 

The announcement of Annie’s turn disrupted further bickering. She hopped up and exaggeratedly sauntered to the stage amid whoops and catcalls.

 

Finnick wolf whistled and shouted, “That’s my honey!”

 

His adoration for Annie was infectious, combined with Annie’s light spirit Katniss couldn’t resist joining in the cheering, much to Peeta’s surprise. Catching sight of his expression as he gazed at her, Katniss couldn’t take anymore mystery.

 

“What?” She demanded.

 

Peeta looked away as he murmured, “It’s nice to see you fit in with my friends.”

 

Annie captivated the crowd as she bounced along to the beat, showing off her moves since she could barely carry a tune. Katniss was astonished by her confidence and joy, it further endeared her to the willowy woman.

 

Annie’s adoring reception upon return to the table was not a surprise, but Peeta’s sudden absence was; no one had noticed him slip away. The announcer’s booming voice had summoned Rogue who proudly bounded up stage to gravel out “You Shook Me All Night Long”.

 

Peeta reappeared halfway through the performance, waving slips of paper at Katniss before leaning in.

 

“I already put my picks in. Write yours, I’ll take them up.” He offered, his breath ghosted down her neck, which Katniss’s skin seemed to prickle in response. 

 

“Picks? More than one?” She hoped the squeakiness of her voice was mistaken as nervousness rather than reaction to his proximity.

 

Peeta explained that everyone always did at least two, some of them even did songs together. At that he grew restless and refocused Katniss’s attention to writing her choice, so he could put it in before the lineup filled.

 

When Peeta returned everyone had fresh drinks, the conversation was flowing. Finnick was on stage on his knees belting out “I Believe in A Thing Called Love.” Thresh had chuckled at Katniss’s stunned reaction, remarking that Finn nearly always sang something high pitch to show off his vocal range, most often a Prince song, and that this was a welcome variation from his usual rotation.

 

Katniss found herself thoroughly relaxed for the first time in a week. Relief coursed through her. The decision to hang out with relative strangers had panned out. She felt at ease around Peeta now, she replayed that first meeting in her mind, how tense she was. The journalist recalled a nagging question, there was so much to him that it had been overwhelming at times to keep track of her lines of questioning.

 

“Peeta? You mentioned your family has owned a bakery for generations. How come you opened your own?”

 

Peeta’s eyebrows lifted. “You have a remarkable memory, Everdeen.”

 

“Paying attention is what makes me a good journalist.” Katniss brushed off with a lift of her shoulder, attempting to feign indifference, though she was fairly certain she could recall everything he had mentioned since that first encounter.

 

“The original Mellark’s burned down. It happened just after my brothers and I left for school one morning.” 

 

Peeta unconsciously rubbed the raven tattoo on his bicep, the one that symbolized his freedom and cleared his throat before he plowed on, “That’s how I ended up in the system.” 

 

Peeta just registered the shock on her features before her impassive mask was in place once more, the tough glint returning to her molten eyes.

 

He was grateful she didn’t pity him, didn’t say she was sorry, or fuss over him in any manner that so many other women did once he revealed the loss of his parents.

 

“There weren’t any relatives to help?” Katniss knew all too well what it was like to be without parents, even if it wasn’t the same kind of loss.

 

He barked a hollow laugh. “Both of my grandparents had already passed. My mother was an only child, my father was the youngest. His siblings couldn’t be bothered to look out for their nephews.”

 

Katniss surprised to hear the bitterness laced through his words, the first negative comment she had ever heard from Peeta. It seemed inconsistent with Peeta’s naturally optimistic nature and her thoughts of Peeta she had constructed so far. She was convinced the colloquialism “ray of sunshine” was invented because of him. Her personal life had clouded her judgement in the beginning, she hadn’t wanted to admit after that first disastrous interview that Peeta Mellark was all brilliant smiles, soft laughter, kindness, and warmth. Each meeting reaffirmed it and after today, hearing so many people testify to his goodness, Katniss couldn’t write him off as a swaggering bad boy. He was like a fresh-from-the-oven cinnamon roll when you wake up on a stormy day. He was like the first bright flower of spring. Maybe there was even more to him than what she had unearthed so far. She found herself aching to know so she pressed on.

 

“This is the first time you’ve mentioned having actual blood brothers.”  

 

“My brothers and I...” Peeta scratched his jaw, “We just don’t see eye to eye on certain stuff, so we sort of drifted apart over the past few years.” Peeta leaned back in his chair, looking off to the side. “They weren’t very good influences after our parents died. I was twelve, Pax was already seventeen and Rye was about to turn sixteen. Our mother was strict, they were already rebelling, but after a few foster homes,” he swallowed roughly, “Their rebelliousness became a lifestyle. We each did what we had to do to survive. Eventually that meant distancing myself from them.”

 

Katniss imagined a young Peeta trudging to and from home after home, a sack of clothes clutched in hand, lost in the world just as she had been when her mother abandoned her, and father soon after in a more passive way. Each of them had overcome it, Peeta had thrived even. Katniss didn’t think she could ever say that. Surviving, being safe and secure, had been enough.

 

Locked in her silver gaze, Peeta felt certain that he could read pride shining in her eyes.

 

The thunderous approval of Finnick’s performance popped their bubble. The showman continuously bowed to the crowd, blew kisses, even shook hands of those he passed on the way back to the booth.

 

Laughter bubbled out of her, the lightness of several drinks overtook her body. Katniss's loosened tongue took off, ribbing Finnick for his over the top performance. As the words left her mouth, the musicians around the table were stunned with her accurate musical terms and poignant digs at his falsetto and deliberate staccato enunciation. 

 

Eyes widened around her as the bandmates shared knowing grins. This girl  _ knows  _ music. Not like a groupie thinks she knows music, but like a musician has it coursing through their veins. Peeta's heart pounded in his chest as blood seemed to rush to his ears. Katniss Everdeen revealed yet another complex layer of herself that enraptured him. He quickly took a swig of his drink while Finnick chuckled at Katniss’s intelligent and accurate good natured insults. 

 

“I'd like to see you work that crowd when it's your turn.” Finnick joked with a surprisingly unconvincing tone.

 

Katniss glanced around to gauge the reactions around the table. Maybe they thought she was rude? Instead she found approving expressions. She gave Rogue a confused look as the man bit down his amazement. Peeta found himself chuckling, the woman was completely oblivious to effect she had. 

 

Peeta was dying to know more about this silver eyed beauty but before he could to stutter out a question, Katniss Everdeen was summoned to the stage.

 

Then she was unwinding her braid, carding her fingers through the loose waves as she strode the winding path to the stage.

 

Katniss jogged up the steps. Once at the center her fist wrapped around the microphone, grasping it back and forth in each hand before drawing a deep breath, her eyes slid shut.

 

Peeta was riveted by her fluidity. He had never seen a person move with such grace and passion. Katniss seemed so guarded on a day to day basis. If he hadn’t had such intimate conversations with her, seen her softer side, connected with her, he would have continued to assume Katniss was as she presented herself at their first meeting, guarded, fierce and fearless.

 

The first orchestral note of “Spectrum” broke Peeta’s admirative reverie. Anticipation trickled down his spine. A Florence and the Machine song was a bold pick, Peeta suspected Finn was about to eat a decent serving of humble pie.

 

Katniss’s voice and body seemed to ignite with the each note of the music. His attention refocused on her hypnotic swaying. Her sensual movements gave a glimpse of vulnerability and openness Peeta had never seen Katniss exhibit before. 

 

As she sang her first note her rich tone resounded hypnotically a shiver ghosted down Peeta's spine. High and clear, Katniss’s voice gripped the attention of the entire crowd.

 

_ When we first came here _

 

An image surfaced of Katniss’s dusty rose lips grazing his own, as if unveiling a secret locked away long ago, buried down deep within. 

 

_ We were cold and we were clear... _

 

Her mesmerizing gray eyes took on an ethereal glisten and locked in on Peeta's deep ocean blue ones as the entire bar grew altogether silent. 

 

_ 'Till you let the spectrum in _

 

Katniss's full tone resounded as her sultry voice held her audience captivate.

  
_ Say my name _ __  
_ And every color illuminates _ __  
  


The slow build wove through the heated air. Enchanted, Peeta was rendered motionless. Suddenly her depth shifted, stirring something to life within him. The melody rang out drawing him in until nothing existed except the two of them, his soul tethered to her voice.

 

_ We are shining _ _  
_ _ And we will never be afraid again _

 

By the end of the chorus Peeta was a goner.

 

It was as if the words were meant only for him.

 

The hauntingly beautiful final notes rang through the air as the crowd remained so quiet you could hear a pin drop for a full minute, then the room simultaneously erupted. Instead of acknowledging the cheering crowd Katniss remained poised in the same melancholy contemplative manor, as if she had momentarily transformed in the very embodiment of the musical experience. 

 

Someone even threw money at the stage. Then another, then an additional greenback. Katniss stepped back and nodded as she reached for the Andrew Jackson green notes. 

 

“Thank you.” She ducked her head after a bashful but genuine smile. Strolled toward their table, disappearing into herself with each step. Peeta was not going to let her withdraw after the stunning display, resolved to unravel her intricacies. At his emphatic cheering a rose color emerged from her cheeks.

 

Her reaction to the boisterous applause absolutely baffled him. Nearly every musician he knew relished in the praise of the crowd but it had the complete opposite effect on Katniss Everdeen as she shrunk at the sounds of loud praise. She was poised and alive, lit from within while singing, yet desperately fled to safely disappear as soon as the last note faded. 

 

As he thought about it he realized that she loved to sing, but genuinely hated attention. So intriguing and unique. 

 

Katniss smiled at Finnick and slapped the $60 on the table in a understated triumph she called out, “Next round is on me.” 

 

Finnick's jaw dropped comically as he gaped at Katniss while Annie’s head bowed in laughter with caused Thresh to lose is cool with a loud “Pffff.” Finnick tried to glare but melted as everyone seemed to lose it at once. Peeta just shook his head as he felt the grin cross his face. 

 

Thresh climbed the stage next and was enigmatic with his edgy grit. 

 

“This is dedicated to my brothers from a little band we called Nightlock. Maybe ya heard of it?” Whoops and cheers piped in throughout the crowd. 

 

_ Here comes the Boom! / Ready or not, here comes the boys from the Lasal / Boom! Here comes the Boom! / How you like me now? _

 

Per usual, Thresh is quite the showman and had the whole place bumpin to the early 2000s rap metal hit with his own contagious grit and heart. 

 

Katniss sucked up her drink and blurted out, “This is actually familiar.” She gestured to the money while the response to her statement was met with expressions of confusion. 

 

She shrugged but elaborated while looking down at the coaster, her fingers traced the beads of condensation there. “You're not the only ones who have sang for your supper a time or two.”

 

Peeta searched her expression, silently asking for more to the story, but she gave none. 

 

The waitress brought more drinks and shamelessly flirted with Rogue. While Peeta regaled his friends with a funny story about a customer who thought that singing her order and entire transaction loudly and horribly tonedef would somehow impress Peeta. “George and Meera were turning red trying to hold it together before they made it behind the kitchen doors. I found them gasping for air and holding their sides doubled over in laughter a good 10 minutes after the incident.”

 

His eyes gleamed as he bit his lip and looked over at Katniss, “You should meet all my kids, they're awesome!” 

 

“I probably will eventually.” Katniss just shrugged. “I just--” 

 

Cutting off her excuse, Peeta was being summoned.

 

Peeta’s face lit up upon hearing his name announced for Karaoke, then gave Finnick that mischievous boy expression. He threw a wink in Katniss’s direction before turning toward the stage. 

 

“Oh, you know what that means…” Finnick laughed.

 

“Yup, it's going down.” Thresh piped up. 

 

Katniss scowled in confusion. 

 

“Peeta’s being  _ Peeta _ and it's going to be funny, yet he's going to kill it,” Annie explained. “You did realize he was the baby of the family, right?” The auburn haired woman asked Katniss with a chuckle.

 

Katniss just shrugged. She did know, but had no idea what Annie meant by it.

 

As the music began, a few stray laughs pierced the crowd upon recognizing the tune. 

Peeta's crooked grin widened as he shimmied his shoulders to the tune with a playful glint in his blue eyes. 

 

_ You're on the phone with your boyfriend _

 

He sang the song in a lower range that fit his voice, but maintained the tone of the song.

__  
_ He's upset _ __  
_ He's going off about something that you said _ _  
_ __ 'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do

 

Peeta stomped and sashayed across the stage, cocking his head with a little bit of attitude resembling T-Swift. Somehow he maintained a masculine sexy boy-next-door swagger. His muscular forearms and biceps rippled under the artwork inked into his skin as he clutched the microphone.

  
_ I'm in my room _ __  
_ It's a typical Tuesday night _ _  
_ __ I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like

 

Peeta winked at the crowd.

_  
_ _ And he'll never know your story like I do _

_ But he wears oxfords _ _  
_ _ I wear T-shirts  _

 

Peeta pulled on his gray shirt, then shrugged his shoulders, feigning a coy expression. His deep blue eyes gleam. 

  
_ He's the captain _ _  
_ _ And I'm on the bleachers _

 

Peeta's voice became a little more gravelly with a bit of a rocky edge.

  
_ Dreaming about the day when you wake up _ _  
_ _ And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time _

__  
_ If you can see I'm the one who understands you _ _  
_ __ Been here all along so why can't you see

 

He dropped the playful act for a bit and seemed to look straight at Katniss. The cheers of the crowd faded away for one poignant moment where Katniss believed the words he sang. 

_  
_ _ You belong with me? _

 

Peeta turned and walked the stage as if forlorn. 

_  
_ _ You belong with me _

  
_ Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans _ __  
_ I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be _ _  
_ __ Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself

 

He pretended to be wistful, batting his eyelashes and cocking his head to the side. The crowd laughed and cheered at his antics. Katniss couldn't help but imagine the scenario unfold as described. He stretched out one arm as if to exaggerate a question. 

__  
_ Hey isn't this easy? _ _  
_ __ And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

 

His hand waved above the crowd.

__  
_ I haven't seen it in a while since he brought you down _ _  
_ __ You say your fine

_  
_ _ I know you better than that _

 

He bobbed his head to empathize each word. Peeta's voice squeaked the end in a chipper humorous way. 

_  
_ _ Hey whatcha doing with a guy like that? _

 

At this the crowd cheered and laughed as Peeta continued on with the mannerisms and expressions of a doe-eyed boy with a crush, dressed in dark jeans that hugged his impressive backside, a gray t-shirt, sleeves of artistic tattoos and a rock vibrato in his voice. 

 

_ You belong with me _ __  
_ Have you ever thought just maybe _ __  
_ You belong with me _ _  
_ __ You belong with me…

 

Peeta held the note but let it slowly fade out while the crowd erupted. Girls whooped and cheered. As he exited the stage, he was flocked by women. A couple of them placed kisses on his cheeks. Katniss felt that stirring jealous feeling rumble in her stomach. Finnick slipped out of his seat to rescue his bandmate but looked to Katniss for her reaction. A knowing smile crossed his face. Katniss diverted her eyes and masked her features. 

 

Once they were all together again at the table, the group swapped stories of funny fans or notable people who were trying to be discovered by rubbing elbows with one of the musicians. Mia burst out in laughter as she elbowed Thresh. She whispered something in his ear as his eyes danced in amusement. He chuckled and broke into a story but kept looking to Mia to add to it. Their sentences would ping pong back and forth between the two while they finished each other's sentences or thoughts. 

 

Mia took a turn at the Karaoke mic and seemed to make Thresh blush at her rendition of “Crazy in Love.” That woman could move! Grown men were left with their jaws hung open.

 

After Mia, up on stage a blonde girl, visibly tipsy, spouted out the lyrics: 

 

_ Well my first kiss went a little like this _

  
_ I said no more teachers _ __  
_ And no more books _ __  
_ I got a kiss under the bleachers _ __  
_ Hoping that nobody looked _ _  
_ __ Lips like licorice

 

Finnick took this as a discussion topic, “Well let's spill out first kiss stories, shall we?” 

 

Finnick eyed his wife Annie, while she elbowed him playfully. “You're such a girl! You just think it's funny to hear that I grabbed the swim team captain and took him behind the bleachers!” 

 

“It was  _ my _ teenage fantasy and you lived it before I even met you--” she cut his words off with a kiss before he could say more. “You have me.” Her light sea green eyes seemed to have enraptured her husband as a lovestruck expression warmed to a more playful smile. His arm tucked her closer to his side as he cleared his throat, “Right, well, I used my charm and musical talents to serenade the girl next door, older, might I add.” Finnick winked while Annie pursed her lips  elbowed his ribs. He mouthed “ouch!” Dramatically pretended to be hurt by rubbing the spot, but quickly smirked and asked, “Who's next?” 

 

They went around the table. Rogue had the busty waitress with lilac hair that he had chatted up all evening with perched in his lap. She giggling at his lines, Rogue smugly said he couldn't even remember his first kiss. Thresh teased Rogue, saying it was probably his cousin he was kissing. Mia’s happened at summer camp under the stars. 

 

Thresh laughed about an awkward 7 minutes in heaven experience with a girl who had braces and a very dark closet. His brows furrowed and he frowned, “My lip was messed up! Man, I had to tell people I got in a fight with my brother!” 

 

They had all grown increasingly tipsy so everything seemed funnier. 

 

“Peet probably has a story about being in love when he was 5 years old.” He lightly backhanded Peeta’s shoulder at which Peeta shook his head and smirked, “It's Katniss’s turn to speak, Dude.” 

 

Katniss flashed a weary smile then answered in a surprisingly seductive voice. “My best friend decided to tell me he was in love with me by shoving me up against a tree in the woods and kissing me breathless.” 

 

Katniss shifted her attention to her drink and swirled the amber liquid in an attempt to quell her embarrassment. Annie whooped, while Finnick and Thresh made surprised chuckle noises. Even Rouge whispered a “Holy shit!” 

 

Peeta’s mind filled with images of  _ himself  _ pushing Katniss up against a tree and kissing her breathless. Flushed cheeks, sparkling gray eyes, he imagined the way her plump dusty rose lips would feel brushing his, grazing his cupids bow, sucking his bottom lip. What would her lips taste like? A pleasant buzz seemed to spread across his whole body, as he imagined what it would feel like to have her pressed up against him. He could,almost the feel her breath on his cheek as she gasped for air with a sexy sigh. 

 

He realized Finnick was waiting for a response. Peeta cleared his throat and squeaked out an embarrassed, “What?” 

 

“Your turn, bro.” Finnick laughed.

 

“Oh um.” Peeta paused to get his head in gear, rubbed the back of his neck. He straightened up and smirked at the memory, licked his lips and proceeded with his story. 

“Well, I was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? I was a punk. She did ballet. What more can I say?”

 

Thresh makes a “Pfft” noise while Rogue high-fives Peeta on his evasion tactic. 

 

Without missing a beat Finnick continues, “But all of her friends stuck up their nose.” He nudges Annie as if to explain, “They had a problem with his baggy clothes.” 

 

Annie rolled her eyes and chuckled to Katniss. “They're like brothers.” 

 

Katniss just smiled. 

 

Without warning Katniss and Peeta's names are called for the next song. She scowled at him suspiciously and didn't get up when he did. 

 

“Oh come on Everdeen, let's have a little fun?” His blue eyes gleam in such a way that she's helplessly transfixed. His hand extended to help her up, yet her arms remained crossed. Her face softens just enough to break her hard exterior. Peeta knew he was winning, within a split second Peeta had hoisted his singing partner over his shoulder with little effort. 

 

Katniss gave a mere low yelp in protest but didn't conceal the amusement on her face as he carried her as if she were weightless. 

 

“So what are we singing, another girly pop song?” She goaded him with a grin.

 

“No.” He answered and handed her a microphone. “Don't worry, this is perfect for you vocal range.” 

 

At the first notes of Evanescence “Bring Me to Life” Katniss's heart beat faster and thrill trembled down her spine. Her eyes met Peeta's ocean blue gaze and she couldn't shake the connection she felt. 

 

Halfway through their performances everyone in the bar was on their feet. Peeta and Katniss worked seamlessly as a team. Electric energy coursed through her as the guitar’s deep hum and the beat rang through her ears. 

 

The grit in Peeta's rocky voice seemed to take away her breath which caused her own deep feminine yet haunting tone to sound more desperate and breathy, even more in character with the song. 

 

Katniss made the mistake of meeting Peeta's eyes again while she sang the lyrics: 

 

_ Save me from the nothing I've become _ __  
_ Bring me to life _ _  
_ __ Bring me to life

 

It felt like a genuine plea. Her very soul crying out for... something. She had to shake her thoughts away as she closed her eyes. 

 

This connection seemed to course through her body till the end of the song. It felt amazing to succinctly collaborate with a musician of this talent. The next thought haunted Katniss: this was yet another thing that she couldn't share or experience with Thom.

 

Later on in the evening as she recalled these moments shared with Peeta, this feeling of understanding seemed to be recurring in a way unfamiliar to her when she thought of Thom. This rhythmic syncopation in her flow with Thom seemed so obvious now. 

 

What once felt like a miniscule fracture in their relationship seemed to widen into a deep canyon. When she recalled how she felt about Thom, she could also recall how lonely and separately they had functioned in their relationship. 

 

Katniss realized she still hadn’t replied to Thom’s texts, nor had she thought of them since that moment after her conversation with Finnick at the bakery until now. 

 

She scrolled to the last text he sent, then her finger hovered over his name. 

 

After a few rings his familiar voice answered. 

 

“Thom, we have to talk…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peeta did mention that he wanted Katniss to meet "his kids." So Peeta gets an idea and makes thinsg happen.  
> This is one of Savvylark's personal favorite chapters of the story, written by the lovely, talented and funny @ra3lynn3!

“Ok, what’s so important that you couldn’t tell me over the phone?” Katniss queried as she stepped out of her car onto the sidewalk.   
  
Peeta stood waiting for her, hands in his pockets looking a little bashful. “My kids wanted to surprise you.” He offered with a shrug.    
  
“Surprise me?” She said, looking confused.   
  
Peeta reached out to take her hand in his own leading her to the front door of the bakery. It was dark inside, as far as she could see. Her mind was racing with all of the possibilities of the surprise. It certainly wasn’t her birthday, and her article had yet to be published, so there was no foreseeable reason to celebrate.    
  
“So, every Sunday we shut down the bakery early and the kids and I make a family style meal together. They asked me if I’d invite you to join us this time.” He explained, opening the door and ushering her in.    
  
“They wanted me to come, huh?” Katniss asked, not entirely convinced Peeta had no interest in it.    
  
Peeta held up his hands in innocence, pretending to fumble for the words to explain.   
  
“Miss Everdeen, so lovely to see you again.” One of the boys Katniss remembered as Hagan, approached her, smiling ear-to-ear as he made his way from the back.   
  
Katniss smiled at the young boy’s overtly charming behavior. She heard Peeta huff beside her, “Laying it on a little thick aren’t we, Hagan?” He teased.    
  
“C’mon, Peeta,” The boy whined. “Why are you calling me out like that in front of Katniss?” He muttered through clenched teeth.    
  
Katniss had to suppress a chuckle, “It’s lovely to see you again too, Hagan.” She offered to soothe the boys wounded ego.    
  
Hagan straightened, giving Peeta a sidelong glance. “Right this way.” Hagan said, motioning toward the back room from which he emerged only moments ago.   
  
Peeta pressed his hand to the small of Katniss’ back as he guided her along. She was surprised to find the kitchen in a flurry of activity. Several teens gathered over the stove stirring, flipping, and whisking a variety of foods in their pots and pans. A few others chatted and laughed as they stood around the center island chopping and prepping a number of vegetables and herbs.    
  
“Hey guys, Katniss is here.” Hagan announced loudly to the group.   
  
“Hey, Katniss!” The teens replied in unison.    
  
She noticed a couple of the girls huddled together whispering to one another enthusiastically, their eyes flitting between her and Peeta as the two stood shoulder-to-shoulder in the kitchen. Katniss wondered then if the connection between her and Peeta was as obvious as it felt.       
  
“Anything I can do to help?” She offered, growing uncomfortable under their supposed scrutiny.   
  
“I need help setting the table.” One of the girls piped up, as she approached Katniss. 

  
“I’m Georgina, by the way. Everyone calls me George though.” She explained.    
  
Katniss followed the young girl and found herself inundated with several rounds of rapid-fire questions between snippets about Georgina’s life. She did her best to answer honestly, except when it came to questions about her and Peeta. She purposely remained a little vague on those details.    
  
“I probably would’ve wound up pregnant and dropped out of school if it wasn’t for Peeta.” Georgina confessed as the two finished the place settings.    
  
“And now what?” Katniss prodded, wondering what the young woman hoped for her future.    
  
Georgina looked thoughtful for a moment before she said, “I really like this baking thing. I think I’ll go to culinary school.”    
  
The two women stood quietly for a moment assessing their work before Georgina announced it was her week to bake the bread claiming she’d need Katniss’s help in the process. Katniss hoped she was hiding her apprehension well at the suggestion. While she was quite adept at critiquing other people’s culinary abilities, her own skills remained elusive. She was pretty sure if it were possible, she could burn water. As Georgina prepped the station, she directed Katniss around the kitchen to gather the remaining supplies.    
  
“You’ve got a great teacher here.” Katniss heard Peeta’s deep voice beside her as she helped knead the dough on the counter.    
  
“That’s for sure!” Katniss chuckled at her own misgivings. “I can’t believe I even have something that resembles bread.” She added honestly.    
  
“You’ve got to work it like this though.” Peeta coached as he came behind Katniss, bringing his arms over hers, sliding his fingers in between hers palming her hands with his.   
  
Katniss struggled to concentrate as her senses were flooded by his warmth, his sturdy body flush against her back. The familiar scent of cinnamon and dill filled her nose as his face came just beside hers. Peeta gently pushed against the back of her hands until they sank into the pliable dough. Katniss felt her heartbeat quicken as he continued to move and press the mixture around her.    
  
“Thanks.” Katniss managed to get out breathlessly once Peeta stepped away.    
  
“No problem.” He replied with a wink before he walked away to check on the other teens.    
  
“What was that all about?” Georgina asked, a knowing look on her face.    
  
“I guess I didn’t quite have the hang of it.” Katniss offered, feeling a heat rise to her cheeks.    
  
Georgina gave a little grunt as she finished with the loaf.    
  
As final preparations were made, Peeta pulled a chair out for Katniss offering her a seat. He sat down beside her then motioned for the others to join them. Katniss got the distinct impression that Peeta was very particular about how this weekly meal was run. She also got the sense that these young men and women respected him so much that they were willing to play by his rules.    
  
"Hey, that's not how we do things around here.” Peeta said peering across the table at one of the boys. “Try again, Braden."    
  
Katniss watched as the teen shot a look to his neighbor, that was trying to suppress a chuckle, as he pulled the napkin from the table and laid it on his lap.    
  
"That's what I thought; napkin in the lap." Peeta remarked assuredly, giving a quick glance around at the others. “Elbows, Henley.” He said with a nod to one. Katniss heard him clear his throat in the direction of another of the teens, a girl with short purple hair. She sat frozen in place holding a bowl of green beans in the air, looking apprehensive. “Guests first, Meera.” Peeta gently reminded her.    
  
She offered a quick bashful apology as she set the bowl down. Katniss sat with her hands in her lap, wondering what they were waiting for. She glanced at Peeta and noticed his wry look. “After you.” He said motioning for her to begin.    
  
Feeling everyone’s expectant eyes upon her, she quickly reached for a platter, helping herself to a serving. The table became a flurry of activity then. Dishes were passed, silverware clanked, conversations and laughter began to fill the room. Peeta’s hand brushed against hers as he gave the basket of rolls over. As their eyes met, Katniss made no move to pull from his touch. Only after someone cleared their throat did the spell between them break.    
  
Peeta kept the table in stitches with stories from his days in the band. He recounted tales of desperate groupies and recording session hijinks. He was captivating as he painted a vivid picture of his past. Katniss felt bewitched as she watched his face light up, his arms and hands moving animatedly with the retelling of each exciting adventure. He had lived so much life in such a short time, and she felt that yearning just like the previous evening, to know more, to uncover his seemingly endless mysteries.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the journalist delves into our former rocker's backstory and Katniss's own dark childhood emerges to the forefront of her mind.  
> Mentions of child abuse and neglect. This chapter was written by your friend SavvyLark.

Katniss approached the counter to scan the menu above the shelves of baked goods. It’s choices were written in clean concise penmanship with chalk pen. Katniss considered what she would order. She had become a regular customer since starting this story and was working her way through Decadent's entire menu. 

 

“Maybe one of those cranberry muffins?” Katniss thought to herself. Her eyes stopped and hovered over a new hot chocolate flavor listed: The Everdeen -- a richer delicacy with mint and dark chocolate.

 

Katniss didn't realize she was smiling brightly until Hagan mentioned it at the register, “I'm psyched to see you too, Ms. Everdeen.” Her young friend told her with a wink.

 

She quickly ordered and side stepped to the end of the counter. 

 

It had been a few days, four to be precise --not that she was counting-- since she had seen  _ him _ . “Been here, four days since I’ve been here,” she corrected herself and she was surprised at how much she had been looking forward to coming back to Decadent. 

 

For the story, obviously.

 

Katniss stretched her arms and back, she was still sore from helping Madge move into her new place with Gale. Cressida had been accommodating when Katniss asked for the two days off at the last minute, she had been in such a good mood after reading Katniss's notes for the story. 

 

Wednesday morning greeted Katniss with Cressida's notes on the story and another opportunity to step into Decadent’s bakery doors. Cress had left the article's rough draft open to Peeta's backstory portion of the story, it was circled with “MORE?” written in bold red marker.

 

Katniss had enough office work to catch up on Wednesday to fill up her entire day, but she had new energy for this story as it was shaping up nicely. It was a feel-good piece with depth and honesty, and the food reviews leave your mouth watering.  

 

A winning combination according to Katniss. 

 

A nagging thought prickled the back of her mind. 

 

Thom.

 

After their less than-pleasant-conversation she had to admit, it wasn't fair to break up so hastily with someone she had thought of as being “the one” merely two weeks prior. 

 

Her instincts were to pull away from people when they showed signs she shouldn't trust them. She had given Thom's pleas a lot of consideration, and made it clear that she wanted him to show more interest in her as well his work. She wanted him to  _ show her  _ she mattered to him, to build her trust again. 

 

The very thoughts swirled inside her mind and made her dizzy with frustration. Her emotions were so raw today, after seeing how happy Madge was with Gale and how well they worked together, effortlessly. The desire to curl up and shut everyone out almost won. Almost.

 

As if reading her mind and breaking her out of her negative spiral, chipper Delly called out, “The Everdeen for an Everdeen!” as she handed over her scrumptious white chocolate cranberry scone and hot chocolate bearing the journalist’s last name.

 

Delly babbled to Katniss about how much fun the Sunday dinner had been and even referenced a few on going jokes that Katniss was included in. 

 

As she sipped the warm cocoa she could feel her tension subside and melt away. Savory or sweet, something decadent was always her weakness. 

 

She sighed in relief and rolled her shoulders before heading to the kitchen to find her favorite baker. 

 

Katniss was met by Rue’s smiling face as she worked some dough with Peeta doing the same at a workstation next to hers. Peeta was so gentle and patient as he instructed the young girl. It baffled Katniss to see someone who rode a motorcycle, bore a mural of tattoos, and had rocked out in front of sold out audiences, unashamedly allow his soft nature to take the lead so often. 

 

After Katniss made her presence known, Peeta flashed her a brilliant smile while Rue greeted her with a powdery wave, their hands dusted in flour. They made small talk, swapping stories about the past few days. Then Rue paused for a moment and asked, just above a whisper, “What did you mean when you said, ‘I‘ve been there,’ Katniss?” 

 

“Well, um, I know what it's like to struggle.” Katniss considered her for a moment, but decided to share a little bit of what had happened to her as a child.

 

She caught Peeta's expression, eyebrow up, conveying that he felt he was intruding. Katniss replied with a slight nod, assuring him that it was okay for him to listen. 

 

With a shaky breath, Katniss started out explaining that her mom was no longer in the picture at a young age and though things had been tumultuous at times before she took off, there had still been some semblance of being an average family.

 

“When it got to be too much for my dad, that's when our money seemed to disappear. In hindsight, everyone needs an outlet; my dad didn't expect to be raising two daughters alone.” She said with a shrug. “One memory seems to be etched in to my mind, Dad came home laughing with one of his friends and he had a take out box in his hand.” Her voice seemed to strain with emotion, her throat felt tight as she swallowed. “Prim and I quickly realized that we wouldn't have much to eat but canned foods for the next week because of the expensive contents in that take out box.” 

 

“My dad went back to playing with his band every weekend, like his wilder years before he became a dad and had to settle down. He would attempt to sneak home to us early in the morning. He always came home sober and tried to hide his out-of-control behavior, but I knew, I always knew. When things were especially grim I was wearing clothing two sizes too small. I started regularly stopping by Sae’s Diner on my way home from school to pick up napkins... incase we ran out of toilet paper...” Katniss sighed and took a moment to compose herself. 

 

“That's when Sae offered me a job. I lied about my age and she hired me with a smile and a wink.” She said with a laugh, Rue joined her in a childlike snicker.

 

“From then on Prim and I had a little extra, and dad didn't have access to the money I made. If dad binged his income away we weren't backed into a corner. It didn't get us far, but was enough for clothes that fit us, and ensured milk and cereal for breakfast and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. I was able to bring my little sister Prim with me to the diner. Lucky for me, Sae loved her. Prim’s four years younger, I would do anything for her.” Katniss paused and couldn't help the smile of pride that brought light to her entire face. “Prim's actually a college student right now, pre-med. She's brilliant and earned a full ride for her undergrad at Whitman College.” 

 

Rue’s eyes widened in understanding, never wavering at the words Katniss revealed about her past of neglect with an overwhelmed single father. As Katniss mentioned her little sister, Rue’s eyes softened and were a little bit glossy. 

 

“Someone dropped off groceries at our house last week. If you hear who did that, please tell them ‘thank you’ and give them this hug.” Then the small, brown, ray of sunshine wrapped Katniss in a tight hug that nearly moved the writer to tears. 

 

Her misty eyes accidentally collided with Peeta's. In their locked gaze, Katniss felt vulnerable, yet such deep understanding flashed in his penetrating Azure gaze. His expression reflected admiration for the silver-eyed beauty. 

 

Katniss smiled at Rue as they pulled away from their embrace. Clearing her throat, Katniss excused herself to get a hold of her emotions. But instead, in the privacy of the bathroom, Katniss didn't regain her composure, she found tears free flowing.

 

The memories flooded back to her mind, Prim’s frighteningly thin frame. The helpless, panicked feeling that made her nauseous. The exhausting struggle to stretch meals through the week. The dumbstruck look on Dad's face when he realized they were growing out of their clothes and he had blown the money... _ again _ . 

 

Coming up with a backup plan when they had run out of toilet paper was one of the worst. The horrible feeling of the weight of a household on her young tiny shoulders. The tears kept falling as Katniss saw her past relived in Rue’s own life. 

 

Only thinking proactively helped her regain her composure. She clung to an idea that brought her hope: “I can definitely do something to help. I can make a difference. Rue doesn't have to do this alone.”

 

Katniss studied her reflection as she wiped away the tears. She was surprised to find that she liked what she saw there. That glint of determination in her own eyes reminded her of the kind of person she wanted to be. 

 

\-----------

 

Peeta led Katniss to the far wall in the bakery, the one filled with artwork and photographs. “I thought I would tell you more about my life this way.” He told her as his finger grazed an older photo of a restaurant, Katniss got a better look and realized it was a bakery, “Mellark's” the signage proclaimed in big calligraphy letters. 

 

“I still remember the way it smelled; like home and safety. The first time I helped with a recipe I was so excited. My grandfather set me up with a stool, wrapped an apron around my chubby little waist and taught me the best way to make cookies!” Peeta explained with a smile, recounting his memories with a childlike joy. 

 

“When the fire happened, my brothers and I were pulled from school, told in harsh words by a stern cop that there were no survivors.” Peeta’s face contorted into a pained one, eyes narrowed, his mouth drooped and his nostrils flared.

 

Katniss's heartbeat quickened as she imagined the sweet little boy with innocent blue eyes hearing the tragic news he was too young to hear in such a cold way. 

 

He probably longed to be held and told that everything was going to be okay by someone he loved. Like the way Katniss gently reassured Prim as Katniss stroked her sister's hair and held her tight when the youngest Everdeen missed their mom. 

 

She nodded as Peeta led her to other pictures. One was of a black and white James Dean type. The image of someone cool and rebellious with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The jawline, build and light coloring resembled Peeta’s. “My older brother, Rye. He was in the system with me for such a short time, leaving as a senior in high school, while I was only thirteen.” 

 

He watched Katniss’ expression: listening, understanding, then surprised. 

 

He laughed, then explain. “Yeah I know what you're thinking. That age gap? I wasn't planned. That's not a secret.” 

 

Peeta shrugged, then reading her expression he muttered with the back of his hand near his mouth, as if humorously sharing a secret.

 

“Dad joked that I was mom's midlife crisis. One last try for a girl.” He told Katniss in a humorous voice. Katniss’s alto musical laugh tumbled out of her. 

 

Peeta smirked when his antics worked, but the way his deep blue eyes bore into her own gray ones nearly took her breath away. 

 

She smiled back, cleared her throat, and drew her attention back to the photo. “So Rye was in the system for a short time? I just have a hard time understanding why he didn't help you out after that?” 

 

Katniss couldn't ever do that to Prim. She would rather risk uncertain death than watch her sister helplessly suffer. 

 

Peeta gritted his teeth, flexing his jaw. He looked away as his fists balled, then sighed as if resigned, “He tried to help me out, in his own messed-up way. I got caught up in…well, things that were  _ not _ good. My brothers actually got me in more trouble…” 

 

Peeta paused and rocked on the balls of his feet as his expression twisted in thought. “We're not close because I don't agree with some choices Rye continues to make-- that hurt people.” 

 

Peeta shook his head as his voice cracked with emotion. It was hard to talk about. 

 

Katniss pursed her lips, mulling over the information in her mind. 

 

“Is that why you ended up on the streets?” Katniss asked while she gazed at the other photographs and artwork. 

 

“Ah, no. I just, I needed to get out. Things were… awful.” Peeta answered slowly and carefully. 

 

The expression he wore was one of pain, so Katniss didn't press the matter.

 

She decided to tell him about her parents, “Everyone said they were this amazing couple. Inspirational, a beautiful love story, someone had finally tamed Everdeen.” Katniss said in a phony announcer voice. 

 

Peeta laughed at the voice, but was listening to her words. 

 

“But it was like being a parent had trapped them, they were so... reckless and unreliable.They never settled down. Nothing was stable about my childhood.” She explained vaguely.

 

_ That kind of love is reckless, _ she thought to herself.

 

Katniss shook her head and swallowed hard, she looked up and realized Peeta was intently listening with wide eyes, reflecting not pity but a deep understanding. It baffled her and yet the confusing flutter in her heart concerned her most.

 

“So you're dad is a musician?” Peeta asked, as if he were putting the pieces of a puzzle together. 

 

The image of her Dad came to mind. His dark waves drenched in sweat as his head bobbed up and down while his fingers danced and strummed the strings of his guitar. His chin surged up as is mouth disappeared behind the microphone. His smooth voice rolled deep from within him in a crystal clear tone, bounced off the acoustics of the building and reverberated  hypnotically, while everyone in the room fell silent. 

 

On the naugahyde bench in the very back, Katniss cuddled her little sister. Prim's blond braids snapped back every time her head started to droop while her eyelids blinked slower and slower. The feel of the fluffy cotton balls Katniss stuffed in her sister's and her own ears still so vivid in her mind, as she recalls drifting off to sleep while her dad played well into the night and early morning hours. 

 

A happier memory crossed her mind as she could feel the cold metal of the microphone clenched in her fist, the thunder in her heart and the smile on her dad's eyes as they sang in harmony, Katniss felt heat and adrenaline rushing through her veins. The crowds seemed to fade away as she warbaled along with her dad. Nearly the spitting image of him in feminine form, she was proud be like him in some ways. The thundering applause seemed to take her dad away from her as she sunk deeper into herself while he relished in their hollow praise.

 

Katniss realized that her eyes had glazed over in memory, she hadn't answered Peeta's question and he seemed to be studying her face, waiting for her response. “Yeah He was.” She brushed her braid off her shoulder and clicked her pen, not sure where to elaborate. Katniss went in another direction with the conversation, “That's how my parents met.” 

 

One of the kids arrived for his shift drawing Peeta's attention away from the beautiful journalist. Katniss was grateful for the distraction. This was the boy with a cast and black eye Katniss had seen a week earlier.

 

“Eli, this is Katniss Everdeen, she's a writer for that magazine I always read.” Peeta explained.  

 

“The Feast? Ha! How did you make this happen, Peeta?” Eli asked, elbowing his mentor with his good arm. 

 

“I know people,” Peeta winked. Then his whole face turned serious. Almost like a concerned dad, “I need to know if you're okay. I know you told me that you're safe, but tell me again: Are you really safe? Can I do anything to help?” 

 

Eli’s eyes filled with tears as he embraced Peeta and whispered, “I am now. Thank you. You were there when I needed you.” 

 

As Eli headed to the back to start his shift at the bakery, Katniss struggle with what to do and where to look. It was obvious that she was within hearing distance, but should she look away? 

 

Peeta met her eyes with a sad smile, “He um,” Peeta hesitated and scratched the back of his head. His lips tightened into a thin line as he thought, but finally continued, “Eli was... Not in a good home. He wasn't safe with his foster parent. That's where I was when I had to head out in a hurry the day we met. That's…also why I chose the streets when I was his age. It was safer than my foster home was. My foster mom was abusive.” Peeta shrugged as he swallowed painfully. 

 

Katniss studied him for a moment, in awe of all that he had been through at such a young age. She reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze before letting it go. 

 

Peeta led her to a few paintings that hung on the walls: 

 

One, a breathtaking sunset that just seemed to pull emotions out of the viewer and stirr the heart.

 

The other, a painting entirely comprised of blues, grays, and whites in various shades capturing a rainy day in an alleyway that somehow looked ominous and haunting.  

 

Another of Finnick rocking out; microphone in hand, clearly in his element with lights and shadows in hues of blue and purple.

 

And finally, a small child sitting on the sidewalk picking a dandelion. An image that seemed to speak of hope, and whispered to Katniss’s soul. 

 

Peeta didn't just dabble in the arts, he was a talented artist.

 

Katniss found it surprisingly easy to talk about her struggles as a teen the more Peeta opened up about his own. At a particularly painful recounting, Katniss found herself overcome with pain. She was startled when she felt strong muscular arms wrap around her. She flinched at first because Katniss just isn't a big hugger, but she found herself melting into Peeta's embrace. It just felt so impossibly good. 

 

It was comforting to find someone who understood that kind of life she lived and yet Peeta was still able move forward, determined to make life better. Knowing now that the past didn't define the future. 

 

A customer needed Peeta's expertise about a big cake order, so he reluctantly but smoothly wrapped up the interview. 

 

As the journalist continued to jot down the information that she learned, Katniss had an internal struggle. She didn't feel right about adding in some of Peeta's darkest memories. She felt honored that he had opened up to her and felt like she would be betraying his trust. 

 

Cressida didn't have to know the whole story. Peeta was not just a piece in her magazine. 

 

\--------

 

Katniss popped her head in the kitchen and saw Rue in an animated conversation with a few of her coworkers. She might hae been the youngest at the bakery, but when Rue spoke, it seemed everyone listened. 

 

Rue started for the doorway and stopped with a smile when she saw Katniss. “Would you want a ride again today?” The dark haired beauty asked her new young friend. 

 

“Uh, on Thursdays I go to the Tribute Center for the art class. Would you want to drive me there? It's not a far drive at all.” As Rue reached for her jacket Katniss nodded and smiled. 

 

“You know, you should come! It’s so cool the way Peeta does it--” 

 

“Yeah Katniss, you should totally come today!” Braden also piped in. 

 

Maree approached, her purple curls bouncing wildly as she nodded enthusiastically with an equally wide smile. 

 

Katniss's eyebrows shot up, but simply answered with, “Oookay, does anyone else need a ride?” Braden smirked and raised his hand, followed by Maree. Katniss’s soft laugh seemed to perpetuate the happy mood. 

 

As the teens piled into Katniss's car they continued to try to convince the writer that she should come inside to check out the art class Peeta was teaching. 

 

Katniss was worn out from the emotional day it had been and curling up in sweats on the couch with a hot chocolate to tea sounded so perfect. Katniss was casual and non-committal about it until Rue’s deep brown eyes pleaded with her and Katniss relented. 

 

Rue’s face beamed with satisfaction and announced that she was texting Peeta to let him know. 

 

As Braden went on about a story Peeta told them all at the past Sunday night dinner, they laughed and reminisced about Peeta's days as a rock star. Heat rushed to Katniss's neck and cheeks as she thought about Peeta's deep velvety rocker voice when he performed karaoke night.

 

It didn't take long for Katniss to white knuckle the steering wheel, squirm in her seat. Katniss eyes widened when she thought about what she'd committed to. She set her lips in a firm line as they drew near the center. “What is wrong with me? I'm a professional and a grown woman. Why does the idea of more time with Peeta make me so nervous?” Katniss wondered to herself, baffled at her own reaction. 

 

\-----------

 

When they arrived at the community center, it wasn't at all like Katniss was expecting.

 

There was an entirely separate entrance for the teen center called “The Donner Tribute Center” that Rue explained is more often called the ‘Tribute Center.’ 

 

Katniss's blank expression slowly dropped into a poorly veiled scowl and involuntarily started to pull away from Rue’s arm linked in her own. Rue’s arm tightened as she caught on to the woman's reluctance. “Katniss, I really want to show you what I'm working on.” Rue insisted. 

 

Peeta greeted various smiling faces and beamed when his eyes met Katniss's silvery gaze. She blushed and her eyes darted away, looking for anything to busy herself with. To her right Rue had a knowing smirk on her face which Katniss tried to ignore.

 

Katniss went to the front desk to sign up for a day pass while the teens scanned their memberships. After the affirmative “beep” confirmed their validity, they disappeared down the hall. 

 

Peeta soon approached and put a hand on the small of Katniss's back. She tried to ignore the tingle she felt at his touch. He winked at the perky blonde from behind the desk and proudly proclaimed, “She's with me.” 

 

The blond seemed to smile even brighter in Peeta's presence and scanned something on his badge. With a few clicks of the mouse she waved the $8 fee Katniss was willing and ready to pay. 

 

The journalist scowled at his gesture. 

 

Before she could protest Peeta cut her off. “I've never had the opportunity to use my guest pass before,” he shrugged with a smile that seemed to melt away the sour look on Katniss's face. 

 

“Never?” Katniss wondered skeptically. 

 

Peeta stepped directly in front of her. Close enough that she could smell his delicious manly scent: light cologne, baked bread and a hint of cinnamon. Her skin seemed to tingle at his proximity. She struggled to keep her reaction to a minimum, but she was insanely attracted to this man she shouldn't want. Peeta's blue eyes seemed to bore into her soul. Katniss caught his eyes briefly dart to her lips then back to her eyes. She licked her lips involuntary and tried to convince herself she  _ must _ be seeing things. “Never.” Peeta whispered, and quickly disappeared down the hall leaving Katniss feeling colder without his presence. 

 

Without warning, Katniss was swept up in a hug and engulfed in beautiful long auburn red hair. ‘ _ Annie?’  _ Katniss wondered. 

 

Sure enough, the witty, soft spoken woman smiled sweetly at Katniss. Her seagreen eyes were so sincere in warmth that Katniss immediately responded in kind. 

 

“I was hoping to see you again soon. You’ll love watching Peeta in action teaching these kids!” Annie remarked enthusiastically. 

 

Katniss took in the badge clipped to Annie's shirt, “Oh, are you--?” 

 

Annie nodded and filled in the blank with a smile, “--An instructor here too? Yes. I take care of the beginner and entry level art classes, Peeta does the Intermediate levels.” 

 

Her eyes beamed with pride and admiration for her friend, Peeta. 

 

Annie and Katniss laughed with each other about memories they made at the karaoke bar the week previous. Before she knew it, Annie was tugging Katniss into the room at the end of the hall. As they walked in it was clear to see why there was a need for an arts and music center that Peeta was working on. The art room was initially set up to accommodate 40 teens comfortably, but Peeta welcomed every kid interested. Four or five of them helped shift the room around, adding chairs as needed.  Katniss guessed there were nearly 65 teens seated, alert and ready with their own paints and brushes waiting for Peeta to start with their undivided attention. 

 

By the end of class the kids were all itching to try the new techniques that Peeta taught them about how to reflect natural light on various objects. He explained such complex concepts in fresh, bite sized nuggets and his love for art was clearly insatiable and the kids were hungry for every morsel Peeta shared. Katniss found herself learning things she had never been curious about. 

 

The respect he gave each kid as he gently answered their questions gave Katniss goosebumps. 

 

Her eyes drifted to Annie and she found herself imagining what it would be like to slip into a life like this. She could easily support Peeta and the new centre he's working on. Katniss could see how easy a friendship with Annie could naturally grow. Johanna would fit right in with the Nightlock guys.

 

Katniss had to shake her dangerous thoughts away. She still had Thom, but even if she wasn't with him, there's no way this amazing multi-talented man, Peeta Mellark, could be interested in plain-old, average, boring Katniss. 

 

Rue waved Katniss over as she proudly explained her concept and point of view on her next project, a landscape of her neighborhood from a bird's eye view. 

 

Maree and Braden were even more excited than Rue to show their talent, Braden especially had an eye for capturing still life. He beamed at her compliment. As she dropped the teens off at their homes afterward, she found herself longing to be in their lives as well. 

 

She was growing so attached to Peeta's world. Dreading the moment this bubble would burst. She hugged Rue tight, afraid to let go of their budding sisterly connection.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta is dangerously delicious and everything Katniss shouldn’t want. The silver-eyed journalist is thrown into unfamiliar territory as she helps out on a photo shoot with one scantily clad baker. Can she stand the heat, or should she get out of the kitchen? This chapter was written by @ra3lynn3. The story is a collaboration of @savvylark, @ra3lynn3 and @lovely-tothe-bone ’s writing and ideas.

* * *

She checked her reflection for what felt like the hundredth time, giving her hair and makeup one last glance. Knowing she was back to see the baker had set her stomach in knots. Part of her knew that even though her relationship with Thom was strained, she still owed it to him to keep a respectable distance from Peeta. Although she was unable to deny the draw she felt toward him. A fact that seemed to be growing more apparent no matter how much she resisted. Katniss had to accept that they were probably best left to being friends, nothing more. Just then a blue Prius pulled up in front of her at the curb. She recognized it as Cinna’s vehicle. Grabbing her bag, she emerged from her car to greet the photographer.

 

“Where’s Portia?” She asked, looking over his shoulder toward his car after embracing her friend.

 

“Flu.” He replied simply, heading for his trunk. “I’m going to need you to help me out today.” He finished as he slung his overstuffed bag onto his shoulder.

 

Katniss stood dumbfounded. “Me?” She demanded incredulously. “I don’t know the first thing about assisting in photo shoots!” She exclaimed motioning toward his bag, noticing the small crew that was filing into the bakery with box lights, reflectors, and tripods. She pulled nervously at the bottom of her braid, combing her fingers through the ends of her hair.

 

“You’ll do fine.” He reassured her as he plucked away at his cell phone. “Listen, you know I wouldn’t put you in a situation where I think you’d fail.” He offered, as he looked her in the eyes. “Don’t worry, ok? I won’t torture you too much.” He finished playfully.

 

Katniss reluctantly followed Cinna inside to what proved to be quite a circus. Peeta had graciously agreed to close the shop early to accommodate the crew. She was pleased to find he had set out a table of baked goods for everyone to enjoy near the back of the shop. If Katniss had learned anything about Peeta in the last week, it was how thoughtful and generous he is; always trying to take care of others.  

 

“You just can’t stay away, can you?” He teased settling beside her at the table.

 

She jumped from his unexpected presence; interrupting her decision as to what to indulge in. “Cinna texted me earlier that he needed help. I didn’t know I was signing up for all of this.” She said motioning to the chaos around her.

 

“It’ll be fun.” He shrugged with a slight grin. “I’m glad you’re here.” He finished with a wink, backing away toward the crew member calling his name. Katniss smiled at him feeling her stomach tighten with nervous excitement.

 

Katniss stood back watching the mayhem settle; everything started to fall into place. She quietly observed as several people focused their efforts on readying Peeta, while others staged the bakery for shots. She was trying desperately to figure out Cinna’s vision for this shoot. She had seen his work over the years. He could go from modest to sensual, and everything in between at any time. With Peeta’s noted good looks, she cautiously allowed herself to hope for something untamed. Scolding herself in the next moment for her thoughts.

 

“So, what’s the plan for today?” She queried nonchalantly coming alongside Cinna.

 

She watched him fiddle with the settings on his camera for a moment.

 

“We go as far as Peeta’s comfortable.” He replied distractedly before stepping away to correct the lighting.

 

Well, that could mean any number of things. Katniss glanced around trying to catch sight of Peeta to gauge his comfort level, spotting him as he emerged from the back room a moment later. She was somewhat relieved to see him wearing a form-fitting white T-shirt, with an equally well-fitting pair of jeans. The outfit showed off his chiseled physique, along with the mural of artwork inked on his skin. Katniss found herself wondering just how many he had, and what it would be like to trace each of them with her fingertips. Or even her tongue.

 

“Katniss!” Cinna’s voice broke through her thoughts.

 

“Hmm?” She replied dazed, unable to tear her eyes from Peeta.

 

“I need you here, Everdeen!” Cinna called back, breaking her from her trance.

 

She tried to ignore the warm blush erupting on her cheeks, as she hurried to join the photog. He gave her a curious glance as his eyes flitted to Peeta and back to her.

 

“What can I do?” She asked, searching for a way to escape Cinna’s knowing look.

 

“Go check on our boy. See if he needs anything. I’ll be over in a minute to explain what we’ll be doing.”

 

Katniss dutifully made her way over to Peeta as last-minute adjustments were made to his look.

 

“Do you need anything? Cinna wanted me to check on you.” She remarked as her eyes raked over his body. He stood barefoot looking straight ahead, as the hair stylist preened his blond locks.

 

“Any idea what I’m getting myself into today?” He asked with a smirk. He quickly made eye contact with the stylist and politely motioned for her to excuse them. Peeta turned to face Katniss then, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“With Cinna, _anything_ goes.” She warned.

 

“So I could very well end up naked and covered in flour?” He quipped.

 

Katniss’ mouth fell agape as she fumbled for a response, her imagination running wild. Luckily Cinna appeared before she could make too much of a fool of herself.

 

“I’ve got a...thing I ah... need to do,” She mumbled, excusing herself to leave the men to talk. But not before she caught Peeta’s wry smile in her direction.  

 

After a short while, Cinna made a call for all hands on deck, which Katniss knew meant it was time for business. She stood near Cinna waiting for direction, as the photographer began talking Peeta through the shoot.

 

“Ok Peeta, I want you to grab the dough there and start kneading it. Really use your arms, we want to accentuate those muscular forearms and triceps you’ve got there.”

 

Peeta did as he was directed. Katniss watched Peeta’s arm muscles tense and ripple with each squeeze, his tattoos danced; hypnotizing her. She traced her bottom lip back and forth with her fingertip, captivated by the sight of him.

 

“Katniss?” Cinna called to her. She quickly snapped from her trance, hurrying to his side. “You ok?” He whispered, brow slightly furrowed with concern.

 

“Yep!” She replied a little too enthusiastically.

 

“Ok. Well, I need you to go over there and dirty up the set a bit.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Katniss balked, instantly lost to her impure thoughts at the mention of the word ‘dirty’.

 

“Go throw some flour around. It looks too neat, too clean. Try smudging a little on Peeta here and there, let’s see how that looks?” He suggested.

 

Katniss wondered how this was supposed to work, slowly making her way toward the setup. She wasn’t sure she trusted herself to touch Peeta, no matter how innocent. Spotting an open bag of flour near his workspace, Katniss dug her hand in grabbing a handful. With her best aim, she flung the powder toward the baker, catching him off guard. The flour struck the side of his neck, splattering his cheek and down his shirt. Peeta slowly turned to face his attacker, a playfully sinister look crossed his features.

 

“Is that how it’s going to be?” He challenged.

 

Katniss bit her lip, fighting hard not to burst out laughing. “Cinna told me to dirty you up!” She defended, ducking just in time to avoid the brunt of Peeta’s assault back at her.

 

She let out a playful yelp at the strength of his grip on her wrist, pulling her in close to him. The two laughed and grunted as they tussled around the kitchen, throwing bits of flour and dough at one another. Katniss thought she heard the familiar clicking of the shutter as the two played a moment more.

 

“Perfect!” Cinna called. “Peeta, for this next set I want you to take your shirt and pants off. We really want to give the reader something to drool over besides your muffins.” He finished with a wink. “Katniss grab that apron over there and tie it on once he’s ready,” Cinna ordered as he turned his back to adjust the settings on his camera.

 

She wasn’t entirely sure how everyone around her seemed so unaffected by this man pulling his clothes off. Most people would probably describe her as being modest. Which in all fairness, she was. In fact, it had taken several long weeks for she and Thom to explore their physical feelings for each other when they first started dating. Although she wondered now if that had more to do with her feelings for Thom, and less to do with her supposed modesty. Because seeing Peeta in his well-fitted boxer briefs made her feel anything but chaste.

 

“Ok, let’s get the apron on.” Cinna directed.

 

“I’m sorry if my hands are cold.” Katniss apologized as she gingerly placed the apron over Peeta’s head, steadfastly refusing to look him in the eye while also desperately trying not to stare at his chiseled abdomen. She also fought not to allow her eyes to follow the well-defined V at his hips as the cloth covered him. She cleared her throat as she circled around behind him to tie the apron strings. Every womanly part of her screamed to touch his well-carved back; her eyes wanted to follow the ink lines that traveled past the band of his boxer briefs, practically begging to be explored.

 

“Everything ok back there?” Peeta teased as he peered at her from over his shoulder.

 

“Fantastic!” She croaked coming alongside him. She gave his arm an awkward friendly pat before she made her way back to Cinna. Peeta stood by looking slightly dumbfounded in her stead.

 

“Damn girl, you look like you’re ready to devour that poor man. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look at someone that way.” Cinna muttered in her ear. “Not even Thom,” he added with a pointed tilt of his head.

 

At the mention of Thom’s name, Katniss nearly flinched.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She murmured with a shake of her head, turning away, playing dumb.

 

“Sure. The good-looking, bad boy baker is of no interest to you, huh?” Cinna played, giving Katniss a nudge.

 

She gave her friend a wry smile, as he turned back to his work directing Peeta through the rest of the shoot. Katniss watched on as a nearly naked Peeta pretended to ice a cake, licking the white frosting seductively off the spoon. Thoughts of his mouth, that tongue, his strong capable hands, and deft fingertips burned across her mind. She found herself rendered helpless to the effect he was having on her body.

 

After Cinna announced, “That’s a wrap!” and Peeta was clothed again, the three huddled together to look over some of the preliminary shots as the crew finished clearing out.

 

“These are badass!” Peeta praised as Cinna scrolled through the proofs on his laptop.

 

Katniss felt her breath catch in her throat as the photos of her and Peeta during their flour fight flashed on the screen. She noticed how genuine and sweet his smile was when he was captured looking at her. She was surprised to see how happy and carefree they looked together; almost like lovers. Peeta nudged her then. She gave him a half-hearted smile as her phone began to vibrate from her back pocket. Katniss cursed under her breath when she caught sight of the caller: Thom.

 

“I have to take this.” She said, excusing herself in a hurry.

 

“What is it, Thom?” She whispered, attempting to keep her voice from carrying in the small space as she stepped through the swinging door that seperated the kitchen and front counter. Glancing back through the circular window she caught a questioning look from Peeta.

 

“Nice to hear from you too, dear,” Thom replied, an edge to his voice.

 

“I’m right in the middle of a shoot. Can we make this quick?”

 

"When are you going to come by? You haven't replied to any of my text messages."

 

Katniss sighed, “Considering you’ve only managed to text me after saying you’ll prove how important I am to you, I’m not impressed. Right now I’m in the middle of the biggest opportunity of my career thus far. Maybe if you had bothered to call me in the last four days you wouldn’t be interrupting it.”

 

“Give me a break, Katniss. You know I care about you and your career. Things are hectic for me right now but I’ve texted you every morning and to say goodnight. If you had bothered to respond we could have made plans.” Thom huffed.

 

“Imagine this, you could’ve taken sixty seconds to call me and ask when I would be free for a date.” She hissed.

 

“Ignoring all my text messages isn’t giving us a fair shot Katniss. Jeez, it’s one time you think I did something wrong and suddenly our whole relationship isn’t good enough.”

 

Outrage flooded every cell of her body. “You still think the way you treated me was acceptable?” She growled. “That one time opened my eyes to other - you know what, whatever, I don’t have time for this. I have to go.” She blurted, ending the call.

 

“Everything ok?” Peeta queried when she stalked back into the kitchen.

 

Katniss shrugged it off, seeming hyper-focused on what Cinna had to show them.

 

“I’ve got to grab something from my car really quick,” Cinna said, excusing himself shortly after, leaving Katniss and Peeta alone.

 

The squeak of the swinging door felt just a little too loud in the following silence. Katniss chanced a glance at Peeta whose eyes were trained on her. Her body tensed when his arms crossed protectively over his chest.

 

“So when were you going to tell me you had a boyfriend, Katniss?”

 

“Never,” Katniss replied innocently with a shrug, feeling a pang of guilt.

 

Peeta scoffed and turned to walk away.

 

“I don’t owe you an explanation, Peeta.” She defended as she followed him into the back of the bakery toward his office.

 

“You’re right, you don’t.” He finally said as he paced around the small room. “I just thought that-“ He chuckled bitterly. “Never mind.”

 

“You thought what? You thought you knew everything about me?” Katniss argued back, feeling provoked by his wounded attitude.

 

“I just thought maybe there was something here,” Peeta replied, motioning between them. “I mean, judging by the way you’re treating your current relationship makes me wonder if there could be.” He continued.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? What kind of woman do you think I am?” She protested, slightly miffed at his implication.

 

“Listen, all I’m saying is that it must not be that important to you if you didn’t bother to mention it after all this time we’ve spent together.” Katniss scoffed and rolled her eyes as Peeta approached her, caging her against his desk, leaving very little space between them. “I have no reputation to protect here. Most everyone is convinced I’m a bad boy anyway.”

 

“So, what are you saying?” Katniss asked somewhat breathlessly.

 

“I’m saying that while I may have a bad boy reputation, there are some lines I will never cross. I don’t know this guy you’re dating, but he’s a damn fool if he can’t see what he has in you. When I see something I like, I’ve got to have it.” He finished as he pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, fingertips trailing the length of her neck.

 

A pleasant shiver coursed its way up Katniss’ spine, “And?”

 

“And, I don’t play by the rules, and I definitely don’t play fair.” Peeta finished cryptically as he walked back out to the front of the shop leaving Katniss dumbfounded.

**Author's Note:**

> We would love to hear your feedback and answer you questions! Please let us know what you liked?


End file.
